Terms of Evil
by Forgive-Me-Severus
Summary: Let her go, Malfoy' Harry screamed, brandishing his wand. Malfoy laughed and licked her face,'Yeah right, Potter' Rated for rape, teen pregnancy, and violence. R & R.
1. An Eventful Night of Rounds

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 1-An Eventful Night of Rounds

A head full of sleek and shiny hair popped around the dark corner. The chocolate colored eyes squinted in delight at the sight of the couple of out bed late at night. The head disappeared and where the head once floated, a body appeared, hands on the hips, a toothy grin on the face.

"Lumos." A light at the end of her wand glowed and not too long after, a couple of shrieks of surprise.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The couple looked like a pair of deer caught in a headlight; it made her laugh. She recognized them immediately. Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown.

"Hermione …" Lavender gasped, "You scared the shit out of me." Seamus nodded in agreement, trying to zip his pants up without Hermione noticing. Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

"Obviously. I see I scared you two enough to make Seamus's zipper fall down, eh?" Hermione asked, unable to control her laughter. Their looks of shock were indeed incredibly funny. Lavender and Seamus both blushed.

"Come on, guys. Couldn't you please do this in the Tower, for once? Without me catching you?" Hermione asked. Lavender grinned and shrugged.

"It's much more exciting knowing that you, being Head Girl, could catch us," Lavender said, standing up. Hermione stopped laughing, but continued to smile.

"Get out of here before one of professors find you," Hermione said. Seamus and Lavender ran towards the door. Seamus passed her first, but as Lavender was passing, Hermione added, "Oh, and you and Seamus might want to attend Madame Pomfrey's lesson. She's teaching 'How to Clean Bed Pans Correctly' tomorrow night at eight sharp," Hermione said. Lavender groaned and ran after Seamus. Hermione laughed and smiled again. That was the third time that week she caught them out of bed, doing a lot more than they had tonight. Considerably happier, she bounced off to complete her Head Girl duties and return to her room so she could get some sleep.

It took her only another half an hour before she started heading back towards her room. Tired and willing to do anything to get a good five hours of sleep, she hurried to her room, but when she was twenty feet from the door, she heard a noise down the corridor to her right. Squinting her eyes down the dark corridor, she yawned and decided to make this bust quick. The little light appeared at the end of her wand once again and she started to walk down the corridor. The noise was starting to get louder as she walked closer. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed the tops of her arms (making her drop her wand, the light going out) and shoved her against the wall, pressing their body close to hers. She tried to scream, but one of the hands let go of her arm and covered her mouth before she could make a noise. She felt the person's warm breath on her face. She screamed in their hand and started to kick her feet.

"Lumos." It was a man's voice. A wand started to glow and she could plainly see that it was Professor Snape. He looked at her in astonishment and let go of her immediately. Hermione blushed when she saw who it was.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, wincing in pain.

"What are you doing out of bed at this ungodly hour, Miss Granger?" Snape asked in his usual cold demeanor. Hermione stared at him and then decided to open her mouth.

"I was ending my rounds, Professor, when I heard a noise down this corridor. Was it you?" Hermione asked. Snape glared at her.

"Don't ask questions, Miss Granger," Snape said, "Especially to your superiors who have more right than you to be wandering around the castle late at night." Hermione glared at him.

"I have just as much right as you, Professor Snape. I'm Head Girl "

"And I am the Potions Master, Granger. Ten points off of Gryffindor for your idiocy," Snape said, glaring down at her. Hermione glared right back at him.

"My idiocy? I'm an idiot for investigating a noise when it's my job to do so?" Hermione asked. Snape glowered down at her.

"No, you're an idiot for investigating a noise that could as well have been something dangerous, Miss Granger. Now please go away as you are giving me a headache," Snape said. Hermione spun around, angry.

"Well, you give me a migraine," Hermione said under breath.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked icily. Hermione didn't turn around, she just continued to walk.

"Nothing, Professor." And with that, she was out of the corridor.

The next morning, Hermione woke up, groaning. The sunlight was pouring in through her window and blazing at her as if trying to wake her up.

"Ugh …" Hermione said, rolling over looking at her alarm clock on her bedside table. 7:30 a.m., it read. She groaned again and flipped the blankets off of her. Deciding to take a shower before Malfoy woke, she gathered her things and headed for the bathroom that they shared. She groaned again when she opened the door. Sunlight brightened up the room, hurting her eyes.

"Why can't you bloody go away for an hour?" She asked the light, undressing. She heard a deep laugh from the door entrance and she wiped around, hardly expecting to see Malfoy leaning against the door frame, a sneer on his handsome face.

"Because it wants to burden you, Mudblood," Malfoy said. Hermione gasped and grabbed the nearest article of clothing, trying to conceal her half naked body; she only had her bra and panties on.

"What are you doing? Go away!" Hermione said, still struggling to cover her exposed flesh. Malfoy pushed himself off the door frame with his shoulder and grinned, walking closer to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look good in nearly nothing?" Malfoy asked, as her approached her. Hermione took a step back and tripped backwards over the rest of her clothing.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled at him. Malfoy grinned and grabbed her ankles, keeping her from scooting away from him even more. As soon as he got her to keep from moving, he scrabbled to lay on top of her before she could get away from him. He pinned her arms above her head and looked at her, sneering. She tried to kick, but he pinned her legs down with his own and he licked her face in once swift motion. He closed his eyes, savoring her taste.

"Mmm …" Was all he said, before getting up off her again and walking towards the bathroom door. Hermione shot up, grabbed the nearest hard thing she could find and tossed it at his head. She missed. Malfoy laughed and turned to face her.

"Take your bath, Mudblood. You need to," Malfoy laughed as he shut the door behind him. Hermione screamed loudly in anger, grabbed another vase full of tulips and tossed it at the door, shattering it to pieces.

A/N: Sorry about the story being taken down! Someone reported me! All well becuase it's back up! I'll post chapter 6 ASAP!


	2. Morning Conversations and Potions Class

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 2-Morning Conversations and Potions Class

Hermione did take her bath after Malfoy left, but she wasn't comfortable. She kept glancing at the door, as if expecting it to open and seeing Malfoy ready to pounce on her naked body. She bathed quickly and got dressed and headed out of the Head's Quarters and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered the Hall, she already saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing stupidly at one of Malfoy's idiotic jokes. Malfoy looked up and sneered at her. Hermione looked away and headed to where Ron and Harry were sitting. They didn't look up at her, as Seamus was telling them a story from his summer. Hermione eavesdropped, as usual, while loading her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, and my mum just kicked him out like that! She didn't call the Ministry or anything! Just pushed the bugger out into the rain! It was bloody brilliant!" Seamus was saying, just as Lavender sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. Hermione noticed this, of course, but she didn't say a word. She ate and drank, listening to summer stories, not including hers in on the conversation, but when Lavender did turn to look at her, Hermione stopped eating and looked right back at her, questionably.

"What?" Hermione finally asked as she took another bite of her scrambled eggs. Lavender smiled at her, hugging on to Seamus's arm.

"What did you do this summer, Hermione?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked down at her plate and shrugged.

"Nothing, really," Hermione said, taking a bite of her bacon. Lavender cocked an eyebrow and gave her a 'Yeah right!' look.

"Come on, Herm …" Lavender said, before Harry started to speak.

"Yeah, Hermione, what did you do? We missed you at The Burrow," Harry said, smiling. Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay this summer, you two. Didn't I already apologize a million times already?" Hermione asked, drinking her orange juice. Ron's look landed on her.

"No, just twice. I owled you and your mum owled me back saying that you went to spend the summer in Bulgaria," Ron said, not smiling; there wasn't even a hint of laughter in his eyes. Hermione blushed again.

"Yes … I went to see Viktor …" Hermione finally told the table. Everyone smiled and patted Hermione on the back. She looked back at everyone else and then looked back down at her plate.

"… and then we broke up."

Hermione and Viktor Krum started dating after the incident in her forth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he pulled her out of the lake. They've been dating for two and a half years when Viktor finally decided it was time to end their relationship when his mum found 'a more suitable girl who was dying to marry' him. Hermione let him go; she was only seventeen and definitely didn't want to commit to marriage when she still had the rest of her life to find someone. Just thank Merlin she didn't love him. She, Harry, and a considerably more cheerful Ron walked down the dungeon steps into the Potions room. They took their normal table in the back of the class and watched as the classroom slowly filled. Hermione saw Malfoy walk in and she looked away from him; she knew he saw and she knew he was staring daggers at her, she could feel it. Then, with one quick movement, the door flew shut after Snape entered it. Hermione looked up and blushed for the third time that day. She still remembered last night's incident.

"Take out your text books and flip them to page four hundred and ninety three," Snape said, flicking his wand to the backboard. As if an invisible hand was writing upon it, potions ingredients were appearing there in yellow chalk.

"Now, from reading this first page, can anyone tell me what type of potion we are making?" Snape asked the class. Hermione didn't need to read it; just by looking at the ingredients on the board, she could plainly tell that they were about to make the Dierordium potion. Her hand shot into the air and as usual, Snape ignored her.

"I see we have a room of dead-brains, again," Snape said. Hermione waved her arm frantically in the air.

"Please, sir …" Snape's eyes landed on her, making eye contact with her for the first time in a long time. She loved the way his eyes stared deeply into hers …

"Don't - " Snape said before Hermione could continue, " - say a word, Granger." Hermione stopped waving her hand and slowly brought it down.

"But... "

"Granger," Snape said, threateningly. Hermione dropped her hand completely. The Slytherins laughed and all Hermione could do was glare at Snape. She knew the answer and she never got to answer! What idiotic …

"Bullshit!" Hermione said out loud. The Slytherins stopped laughing and everyone within hearing range looked at her. She blushed and sunk low in her seat. As soon as Snape heard what Hermione had said, he looked back up at her.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that is obscene and unnecessary language. Thirty points from Gryffindor," Snape said. The Slytherins started to laugh again and Hermione blushed at all of the attention she had. She didn't mean to say it, it just slipped. Ron and Harry continued to look at her, however, as everyone else started to pay attention to the complicated and confusing potion.

As the well rang, the students stood up to leave.

"I want a one-page essay on the Dierordium. Due Monday with no excuses and a sample of your potion!" Snape said, sitting down at his desk, grading third year essays on the common potion's ingredient spiders and why they are used in so many potions. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the last to get up and leave, but before they could reach the door, Snape interrupted them.

"Miss Granger, stay. Potter, Weasley, you two wait outside," Snape said. Harry and Ron looked back at her as she stared at the preoccupied Snape. As soon as they left Snape's room, he looked up at her.

"What caused you to speak like that in my classroom?" Snape asked icily, staring at him, his cold eyes boring in to hers.

"I thought out loud, Professor. I'm sorry," Hermione said, adjusting her pack strap on her shoulder. Snape, still glaring at her, stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"And why, might I ask, didn't you keep your annoying mouth shut and keep on thinking?" Snape asked, still glaring at her. Hermione frowned deeper than she already was.

"Because, Professor, you denied me the right to "

"Your right to what, Miss Granger? Your right to be annoying and a know-it-all? That's the problem. You are constantly annoying and you don't know when to hold your tongue!" Snape said, walking back around to his chair.

"Leave my sight, Miss Granger, and don't let me hear it again or it will be sixty points off of Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions," Snape said. Hermione glared at him and walked to the dungeon doors, opening them and stepped out in to the hallway where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Don't ask," Hermione said, walking in front of them, "Bloody bastard."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I don't fully explain the Dierordium potion in this chapter, but I will in later ones. Please review and I will update soon! Promise!


	3. The Dierordium Potion

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 3-The Dierordium Potion

Hermione had stayed in the Head's common room the next few nights after dinner, writing her stupid essay for Snape. She had finished it in record time, one hour and four minutes, but she spent the extra time looking for spelling and grammatical errors, sentences that didn't make sense, and just other things she thought Snape might mark her off for. She sighed and sat up, placing her hands on her lower back, popping the tension out of her back. She smiled at her finished essay and decided to walk down to the dungeons, to make a sample of her potion.

It was late, and Hermione knew it, but she was allowed to be out of bed at night, for certain Head Duties and 'other things a head might need and want', as Professor Dumbledore so fondly put it. She knew that he meant for things such as sneaking to the kitchens and so on and so forth. When she reached the dungeon, she walked in, making sure no one was inside or outside the door, and walked in, placing a silencing spell on the room so the racket she was going to make wouldn't wake the castle. She dragged her cauldron from the closet over and set it on top of a burner. She wiped her forehead. She normally had the help of one other person to help her set it up. It was heavy! As soon as she was done, she grabbed her Advanced Potions book, flipped it open to page four hundred and ninety three, looking at the picture of the Dierordium potion. First she needed water to boil. Hermione smiled, conjured pails of water to fill the cauldron, and then she looked down through her notes of the ingredients she needed to make the potion. She smiled again. Most of these were going to be easy to get, as they were in the student cupboards, but one or two were in Snape's private stores. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'That man,' Hermione thought to herself, 'He needs to learn that one way or another, someone is going to have to go into his stores, bloody bastard.' And Hermione sighed, wand at ready, and walked her way into the ever growing darkness.

"Lumos," Hermione said. The tip of her wand glowed brightly so she could see her way around. She finally found the closet leading into Snape's stores and she looked at the rows upon rows of ingredients. It was just as she remembered it. The rows and ingredients were alphabetized and it was easy to find what she needed.

"Okay, first thing is …" She dragged her wand tip down the piece of parchment and looked for the things she needed. She smiled when she found it. A string of Gillyweed and half of a male unicorn's horn. She thought these ingredients were strange, but she guessed in order for the dead to come back to life, they were needed. Experimenters and researchers in the Department of Mysteries had only found a potion that would make the dead drinker come back to life if taken within the first three minutes of death. It could either be drunk, or (adopted by the Muggle medical way) pierced through the arm with a needle and a syringe. Most wizards, however, decided to stay away from this method because of lack of experience with such a 'Muggle abomination'. Hermione took the string of Gillyweed and moved down the rows, looking for the male unicorn's horns. When she reached the 'U's', she found the horn, and not wanting to be caught, she hurriedly walked back down the aisle. As soon as she could see the light from the crack in the door she had left, she turned out the light, and happy to be out of the creepy storage units, she flung the door open, but didn't expect to be, seconds later, lying on top of the most loathed professor in Hogwarts. She had tripped over the one stair leading up to the normal floor, but at the same time, Snape was trying to reach his storage door before Hermione flew out of them, making both of them fall backwards, Hermione on Snape. She blushed, looking down into Snape's confused and almost angry face. She looked into his eyes and noticed how black they weren't. They were a very dark brown with a honey colored tint around the outside of the iris and somehow, they weren't cold as she normally had seen them. They laid there for a few more moments, before Hermione realized that she was on top of him, and stumbled to her feet, apologizing profusely. Snape laid there a few more seconds after Hermione got up off of him, and he too stood up, with a much more angry and cold look of his angry face.

"What in the hell were you doing in my private stores, Miss Granger?" It slid off Snape's tongue icier and colder than she's ever heard it. Apparently, he could get madder than he has ever showed.

"I – I just needed the two ingredients … I just needed to finish my Dierordium potion, sir," She said in barely above a whisper. She was scared. Damn right she was scared. Just being in his presence scared the shit out of her.

"You …" Snape was breathing heavily now. She knew he didn't like anyone stealing from him. "You went into my private stores, at bloody one o'clock in the morning, to steal ingredients to finish a bloody potion that could wait another bloody eight hours?" Hermione nodded. She heard Snape's breathing very close to the top of her head. She was no longer scared. She closed her eyes as she lifted her head upward, wanting to feel his hot breath on her face. She breathed in deeply. Oh, how she loved this feeling. Butterflies were in her stomach and her heart started to thump wildly. She opened her eyes. Snape was still staring down at her viciously and all she could think about was kissing him. Snape suddenly stopped breathing and backed away from her. Hermione looked at him in a confused way, asking herself why he hadn't kissed her. Suddenly, she knew why! He was her professor and she was his student! Ugh, she actually wanted to kiss the overgrown bat! But she did … She wanted it … She wanted his lips on hers, his hands on her body, his tongue exploring the deepest parts of her body. 'Granger! Stop thinking those disgusting things about Snape, will you?' She asked herself. Snape bowed his head and all she wanted to do, while her mind said no, but her heart said yes, was run over to him and kiss his lips.

"Get out of my sight, you silly little girl," Snape said. Hermione stopped battling with herself and looked at him. Get out of his sight? What ever for?

"But – but Professor, I'm just starting my... "

"I don't care, you insufferable know-it-all. Leave the Gillyweed and horn and leave my sight!" Snape roared at her. Hermione glared at him, all thoughts of him in a more 'intimate' way were gone from her mind.

"You bloody git! You tell us to brew a sample of our potion for you but at the same time, you tell me to 'leave your sight'? How about you leave and I'll stay here and brew your stupid sample for you?" Hermione said, without thinking. She felt a pang of fright follow her words, but she kept her stature, eager to get it moving with her potion. If Snape looked angry before, it was nothing compared to what he looked now. It looked as if he were the wolf and she was the little bunny rabbit and he was ready to pounce on her a bite her head off. He started to walk towards her again until there were only millimeters in between them. She stared up into his eyes, just as angry (a little more frightened than he was, though) as him. She kept walking and she walked backwards, until she was up against the wall, millimeters still between them.

"Granger," Snape said in a low rumble, only loud enough for her to hear, "I asked you to leave my sight, and my classroom, and for your insolence, I'm docking seventy-five points on your behalf. If you don't leave right this instant, then I'll make it a hundred. And never," Snape pushed his body against hers, his hand making its way up to her throat, "Ever, tell me what to do! Surely, six years would have taught you that!" He let her go, and still glaring at him, she left, swinging her pack onto her back, making her way up to the Head's Quarters. He had never touched her like that, bringing his body that close to hers before. His hand had never reached her throat but she could tell he was fighting everything inside of him not to strangle her. She deserved it, though. Insulting him and then refusing to leave his domain. She mentally smacked herself and made a note: Never go into Snape's stores again.

A/N: Yay! Chapter … er … Chapter 3! Yay! It's here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A bit confusing, maybe, a little more of Snape and Hermione, though. Just a future warning, things will come a little fast in this chapter because I don't want this fic to be like a million chapters long and it'll never get to the important things and blah, blah, blah … Well, please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Malfoy's Threat

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 4-Malfoy's Threat

Hermione woke up the next morning, last evening's events flooding back to her immediately. How could she be so stupid as to challenge Severus Snape? Especially in his classroom? She sighed. She knew he'd never let her live this down. She threw the blankets off of her and got dressed in her school robes, grabbed her pack, and headed down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were sitting talking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione sat down, picked a piece of bacon up, and decided to join in on the conversation.

"I can't wait to beat Ferret Boy – again – for the "

" … Sixth year in a row," Ron finished for him. Hermione smiled and looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting directly across from her, laughing, his handsome face lightening everytime Crabbe and goyle said something stupid; probably about how they were going to 'beat' Harry and Ron in the upcoming match. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was dreaming big. Hermione ate and she kissed the boys on their cheeks and ran off to the library before Transfiguration started. She wanted to look up more information about the Dierordium potion. Ever since Snape asked them to brew it in the first place (it was normally an end of school exam before the seventh years graduated), she's been wanting to look it up. All she really knew about it was that it was discovered not too long ago by a couple of chaps in the Department of Mysteries and that it can bring a person back to life within the first three minutes of death. But why, in the name of Merlin, would Snape want them to brew it that this point of time in their school year. It was hardly November. Hermione shrugged and looked through the books until the first day's bell rang, when she reluctantly put her book down and rushed to Transfiguration.

The day had gone by fast. Transfiguration was a breeze. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were also very easy classes to get through. Then it was lunch and an extra hour after lunch that she had nothing to do with, so she decided to go and talk to Snape about the potion sample her potions class was suppose to brew. As soon as lunch was over, she watched Snape slip out of the Great Hall, but she couldn't help the way she noticed his long, cat-like legs attached to a torso that she'd kill for … She mentally slapped herself. 'Good Lord, Granger, what's gotten in to you? Getting the hots for a teacher? And not just any teacher … The teacher you loathe the most!' Hermione thought as she followed him out of the Great Hall.

"But you have to admit," Hermione mumbled to herself, blushing at her thoughts, "He really has a nice ass."

She reached the dungeons just as she heard the door close in front of her. As she reached the door, she heard several things being thrown around. She opened the door slightly and saw Snape tossing viles off of the shelves behind his desk, shoving books off of the dusty bookshelves, and the cauldron she had started to use last night was on its side, rolling around on the ground. Snape finally stopped and sat down at his desk, his head in his hands. She resisted the urge to throw herself into the room and into his arms, kissing every inch of his face. Suddenly, she heard him speak to himself.

"Snape, you really are a bloody git! The girl was right about you!" Snape said. Hermione almost smiled. She was glad she had this effect on him. She closed the door and knocked.

"Enter," came Snape's icy voice. Hermione opened the door. She could tell he was a little surprised to see her there, but his dark eyes stared at her, making her shiver. "Have you come to kick me out of my Potions position now, Granger?" Snape asked, coldly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Professor, I wanted to apologize for last night. It was rude and not my place," Hermione said.

"Damn right, Granger. It definitely was not your place …" Snape was looking at her now. Whether he was furious for her presence or for last night, she did not know.

"Yes, Professor, but that's not the only reason why I came down here. I wanted to talk to you about the potion sample," Hermione said. Snape grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes? What about it?" Snape asked. Hermione could tell he was dying to turn her down. "Well, you said for us to brew one and it'd be against school rules to – to brew it in my common room and …"

"Bloody bastard!" Hermione screamed at no one in particular, just the cauldron Snape made her drag up to the Head's common room. "He needs to go to bloody hell!" At least he gave her the needed ingredients to make the potion.

"He's still the biggest," Hermione said to herself, measuring and slicing her ingredients, "Bloodiest git in the entire world!"

"He really needs to get laid or something," Hermione said, pouring her ingredients into the cauldron, "Because he's way over due for a life!" She slid a finger down page four hundred and ninety three and bit her bottom lip, trying to find her place.

"Good. Now it just needs to simmer for two hours and it's ready to go," Hermione said, just as her stomach started rumbling. She looked at her watch and sighed in frustration. She missed the rest of her afternoon classes trying to brew the idiotic potion and dinner was in ten minutes. She gathered her school robe she had draped across a chair, put it on, and exited her common room. Maybe Professors Flitwick and Sinistra would forgive her …

She flew down the Charms corridor to the Astronomy Tower. Maybe Sinistra hadn't gone down to dinner yet. Suddenly, a figure blocked the entrance to the Astronomy Tower and she stopped running immediately. She couldn't quite tell who it was because of the fading sunlight coming in through the window behind the person.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, Granger, missing classes now, I see." It was Malfoy's voice. Hermione sighed.

"Move it, Malfoy," Hermione said, walking towards Malfoy, trying to get him to get out of her way. Malfoy laughed.

"Why should I?" Malfoy asked, grinning evilly at her. Hermione glared at him.

"Because I said, that's why, you bloody git," Hermione said, stepping back from him. Malfoy's laughter faded and with one quick movement, he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her, making her back face him.

"Don't you ever insult me, you dirty little Mudblood," Malfoy said, twisting her arm even more than it already was. Her face grimaced in pain until the most fantastic voice was heard.

"Let her go, Malfoy," Harry said, brandishing his wand at him. Malfoy laughed. "Oh, please," Malfoy said kissing her cheek. Hermione jerked her head. Harry came closer, his face contorted with anger. Malfoy kissed her cheek again, pushed her away, and whipped out his wand.

"You ready, Potter? You ready to duel with the newest Death Eater? I've learned things beyond your wildest dreams, Potter. You wouldn't stand a chance," Malfoy said, grinning. He was clearly enjoying the look on Harry's fearful, yet angry face. Harry didn't back down however. He even took a step closer.

"Bring it on, Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione stood up, grabbing Malfoy's wand, much to his surprise.

"This isn't worth it, Malfoy. You could get expelled for this. Do you want to get expelled right now? Right in the middle of your last year?" Hermione asked him, trying to calm both he and Harry down. Malfoy smiled and yanked his wand out of Hermione's grasp.

"I suppose you're right, Mudblood. Potter isn't worth it. I only have one kill until I do my first bid for the Dark Lord anyhow and I wouldn't want to waste it on Potter," Malfoy said, taking a step back from both Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked over at Harry and she could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. Why was Malfoy spilling his guts about him being a Death Eater and only having one kill? Perhaps he was just too stupid to realize what he was saying … Malfoy walked towards Harry, who was still pointing his wand at him, and knocked him with his shoulder. Malfoy turned back around, walking backwards and grinning at Hermione.

"You may not be so lucky next time, Potter, and you, Mudblood. Watch your back. Potter saved you, but he won't next time." And with that, he was gone.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I've confused a few of you with a couple chapters in this story, but they won't be so confusing next time! Once again (I think I might have mentioned this) everything's going to come a little quick in this story, but there's a purpose AND I don't want you guys to be bored with just jabber. Well, anyways, I'm done talking. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Please review! Until next time …


	5. Some New Feelings and an UnexpectedNight

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sex scenes. Reader discretion is advised!

Chapter 5-Some New Feelings and an Unexpected Night

"You, Longbottom, what did I say just now?" They were in Potions, their first class of the day and only ten minutes in and Snape was already torturing Neville. Neville's bottom lip trembled and he looked at Hermione for help. Hermione smiled and Neville and started to rub his back.

"Oh, come on, Longbottom, don't go crying off to your mummy. Just tell me what I said, you idiot boy!" Snape said, walking towards Neville and Hermione, the Slytherins howling with laughter. Hermione's smile faded and she glared at all of the Slytherins.

"Well, maybe if you washed and cut your nose down a bit, he wouldn't be afraid of you to answer any of your shitty questions!" Hermione looked around. Who said that? It was certainly much kinder than what she was about to spit at Snape, but she, like the rest of the class, was looking around to see who said it. Hermione, like all the other Gryffindors, gasped in surprise when Ron stood up, looking madder than she's ever seen him. Hermione could see Snape's mad look on his face. She's only seen that look once before and that was when he looked ready to pounce on her and bite her head off.

"Insolence? Insolence in my classroom? Fifty points, Mr. Weasley! Sit down and if you open your mouth again, it'll be a hundred and a months worth of detentions for me here every night at eight until you scrub every nook and cranny in this room clean!" Snape yelled. It took a moment of convincing from Harry to make him sit down again, but when he did, Snape's bad mood didn't disappeared and neither did Ron's. By the time they started their potion, they had only a half an hour left of class. Not nearly enough time to start to brew the Polyjuice potion. Suddenly, red sparks and firecracker noises were coming from Neville's cauldron that caught Snape's attention fast.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Snape screamed over the noises, "Fix it this - now! And Miss Granger, if you do anything to help him out, you will serve a detention with me – tonight!" Neville whimpered and looked at Hermione. Hermione, continued with her own potion and helped Neville with his, mumbling instructions out of the corner of her mouth. The noises had stopped and the Polyjuice potion no longer spitted red sparks. The potion was a very bright pink and before Snape could see this, she instructed him to put in two drops of bat's blood and it instantly turned the puke colored green Hermione remembered. Seconds later, Snape was standing in front of them, glaring down at Neville.

"How you ever got into Advanced Potions is beyond me, Longbottom, but I will make sure you never attend one of my classes again!" Snape said, looking in to his cauldron and then at Hermione, glaring at him. Hermione felt the oddest thing at that moment. She didn't feel just the usual butterflies when Snape looked at her (in any way), she felt a nice chill run up and down her spine, and she had the crazy urge to kiss and straddle Snape that very minute. She wanted to feel his lips all over her body. 'Granger, stop this now! Can't you see the bloody bastard is glaring at you? NOT staring, glaring!' Hermione did, just then, slap herself mentally for her inappropriate thoughts and glared right back at Snape.

"Granger, why do you insist on being such a know-it-all little girl? Did I not warn you that you would get a detention if you helped Longbottom out? Even in the littlest ways?" Snape said icily, still glaring at Hermione. Hermione nodded, glaring right back at him.

"Yes, Professor Snape, but I just thought it was a warning. No harm done," Hermione said, grinning. A hint of uncontrolled anger flashed in Snape's eyes, but Hermione didn't budge when she saw it. Snape was close to her now, inches from her face, and while Snape threw some unimportant retort back at her, she, again, couldn't stop thinking about kissing him.

"I think you've earned a detention, Miss Granger. Here at eight tonight. Don't be late," Snape said as soon as the bell rang. Hermione stood up as the rest of the class scrambled away from Snape's anger and shook her head.

"No can do, Professor. Rounds tonight. So sorry," Hermione said, turning around and walking away from him. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

"You have no say in it, Granger. Be here tonight. I'll see that your rounds are taken care of," Snape growled. Hermione glared at him again and snatched her arm away.

"Yes, sir," She slithered.

"The bloody bastard! He has absolutely no right to take my rounds from me like that!" Hermione seethed at dinner that night. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"I can see where you're getting at, but weren't you the one who was telling us, just last year, that even Head Boy and Girl can't ward off detentions? Read it in that book of yours," Harry said, spooning mashed potatoes in his mouth. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes," She spat, "But you don't have to go around defending him." Harry's eyes widened.

"Defending him? Snape? You've got to be kidding me, Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, guys, I want to go to the library until my detention with what's-his-face," Hermione said, standing up checking her watch. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at her like she was crazy.

"The library? Hermione, it's a Friday night! No homework due until after the weekend," Ron said, beginning to chew on some roast beef. Hermione smiled and kissed their cheeks.

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't homework. See you guys tomorrow for Hogsmeade!" Hermione said, rushing out of the Great Hall to the library. It was already seven-thirty and se just wanted to do a bit more research on the Dierordium potion and try and find out some 'why's' she's been asking herself.

Sooner than she thought, eight o'clock rolled around. As soon as she looked at her watch, she flew out of the library and down the steps to the dungeon. She wondered what hideous task Snape had lined up for her. As soon as she entered the room, Snape was heard in his 'private stores'. He was still a bloody git for that. Hermione walked over to her table, sat down, and threw her pack on top of the table, waiting for Snape to come out from where he was hiding. As soon as Snape emerged, his eyes made contact with hers and he stopped walking. It took him a few minutes to become mobile again and when he did, he threw a spoiled, black rag and a bottle of Mrs. Skewers Magical Mess Remover at her.

"Clean," Was all Snape said. Hermione stood up.

"Clean? Clean what?" Hermione asked. Snape sat down at his desk and looked at her.

"You're the know-it-all," Snape said. Hermione grumbled and glared at Snape. 'So, he's just going to sit there, watching me clean this dirty, disgusting floor?' Hermione thought to herself. She got down on her hands and knees, sprayed the rag with the cleaner and started to scrub the floor. She was surprised at how easy the grease and gunk came off the floor with this stuff. She scrubbed the rest of the area in no time, but after she had been on the floor for an hour, she stood up, her back and knees killing her. Surely there was some law against child labor in the Wizarding world … She could feel Snape's eyes boring in to the back of her head as she popped her back.

"What do you think you are doing, Granger?" Snape asked when she sat on a chair not too far away from him. Hermione glared at him and tried to massage her lower back.

"I have lower back problems, sir," Hermione spat. Snape stood up.

"No excuse. It back to cleaning. I'm looking forward to a nice clean..."

"Then you clean it!" Hermione said, throwing the bottle and rag at his head. He dodged it and then came back up straight, glaring at Hermione.

"If you don't get back to your detention, Miss Granger, then I'm going to be forced to take fifteen points off of Gryffindor for every minute you don't fulfill your task," Snape said. Hermione stood up.

"Go ahead and do it then! You've been an ass to me and all of the other Gryffindors ever since I began school here!" Hermione screamed, taking a few steps toward him.

"Granger... "

"NO! I'm not done! I've been your best student. A lot better than Malfoy, anyway, and yet, you continue to dispise me! All because I'm a Gryffindor and a 'know-it-all' and you kindly like to put it..."

"Granger, I'm warning you..."

"Shut your big mouth and listen to me!" Hermione snarled in anger, "I have worked my very hardest for you and any other teacher in this building and this is how you repay me? Cleaning your floor when you could do it in three seconds with your wand? You're nothing but a stupid ..."

"I swear it, Granger ..."

"… Bloody "

"I mean it..."

"… moron of a git!" That made Snape snap. He lunged at her, grabbing her arm and swinging her into the wall by his desk. He pushed his body hard against hers, crushing her into the wall.

"Is this what you wanted?" Snape growled lowly so that she could barely hear him. "To make me go crazy with your mean body language and harsh tongue? You act as if you want me, but turn around and have some understated thing to say to me." He brought his hand to her neck and wrapped it gently around it. Hermione didn't budge when he did this; she just looked in to his eyes. His gorgeous dark brown with honey lines. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her lips to meet his. It was gentle at first, but once Snape realized what she was doing, he intensified the kiss. His lips were soft and wet, she adored them. His lips moved from hers to her neck, making sure to cover every inch of skin he could find. She moaned unintentionally, and blushed when Snape stopped and looked at her; the anger had gone away.

"Don't stop," Hermione said, turning her head to expose skin that had been untouched.

A/N: Hi every body! This chapter was pretty long, but there you have it! They finally burst! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	6. Snuffles' Capture

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 6-Snuffles Capture

Hermione woke up the next morning unaware of where she was. She looked around the room. It was dark and slightly chilly. The embers of a fire were finally dying away. She suddenly felt a movement beside her and when she turned around to see who it was, she smiled. It was Snape. And just then did all of the night's events come flowing back in to her mind. The way he had touched her and kissed her made her want to sink into his arms again. He was facing her now, a strand of shoulder length black hair covering his face. She laid back down and smiled at him. He was, indeed, a very handsome man and he was even more beautiful asleep. Just as she reached out to tuck the strand of hair back behind his ear, his eyes snapped open. He too, was unaware, as she had been at first, of where he was. It took him a minute for his eyes to focus, but when he saw her fully, he smiled. Hermione was amazed. He was actually smiling. Not the evil grin or sneer he had given her many times before, but an actual smile. She smiled back and snuggled as close to him as possible, their naked bodies touching. "Good morning," She said. Severus closed his eyes and then opened them again.  
"'Morning," He said in a tired grunt. She closed her eyes and smiled again, not wanting to get up or move from her position.

Only an hour later, she had to leave and run up to her room. She had to meet Harry and Ron in less than thirty minutes and she still had to take a shower and get dressed. As soon as she reached her room, she grabbed a pair of hip-hugger blue jeans and a soft white turtle-neck sweater and ran down to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She ran the shower and quickly jumped in, washing her body and hair quickly. After she was done, she waved her wand, magically drying her hair, and got dressed. She ran out of the bathroom again, trying to put her shoes on.

"Accio jacket and scarf!" Hermione said. Her big winter jacket flew down from her room and she ran out of the common room in a hurry. Panting, she finally reached the Great Hall where she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron. She looked around and they were still sitting down talking with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. She rushed over to them and stared down at them.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to Hogsmeade right about now?" Hermione asked, impatiently while grabbing a piece of toast. She didn't notice Severus walk in and sit down at the Head Table. Harry looked up at her.

"You're in a hurry. We don't have to be at the gate for another twenty minutes, Hermione, so chill," Harry said, plucking a piece of bacon on his plate. Hermione grunted and sat down next to Harry, her eyes wandering around the Great Hall. Almost automatically, her eyes locked with Severus's upon reaching the Head Table. She blushed, but she couldn't look away in embarrassment. It was a thing with his eyes. They could keep you entranced. Finally, she looked away to Harry angrily because he kept nudging her in her ribs.

"Anyway, how was your detention with the git?" Harry asked, all five pairs of eyes on her. She blushed again.

"It was fine," She mumbled, stuffing her mouth full of toast and bacon so she wouldn't have to say anything. She didn't look back up at the Head Table again until they were ready to leave for Hogsmeade.

They set off to Hogsmeade and as they entered the village, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wrapped their jackets and robes tightly around their arms. Hermione smiled at the boys.

"How about a Butterbeer?" She asked them. Their faces lit up and they both nodded. Hermione smiled and led the way to the famous pub cared for by the beautiful Madam Rosmerta. They went inside and Ron immediately offered to get the Butterbeers. Even after four years, he still fancied her. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Harry in a booth far away from anyone. As soon as Ron joined them, they started to talk about the 'important' stuff that Harry's been trying to get Hermione interested in for ages.

"I got an owl from Snuffles the other night …" Harry said in a low whisper.

"And?" Hermione asked, sipping on her butterbeer. She was having a hard time trying to forget last night's events for the moment. They kept popping back into her head at the most unconventional times.

"Voldemort... "

"Don't say his name, Harry, for Merlin's sake!" Ron whispered frantically. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ron.  
"Give me a break, Ron. I've been saying his name for the last seven years. You should've been used to it by now …" Harry said. Hermione smiled and sipped on her butterbeer. Ron was certainly a weird person. Ron didn't say anything after that, but he kept looking around as if Voldemort himself was standing over them listening to their conversation.

"Anyways, Harry, what did he say?" Hermione asked, trying to get the conversation going before more thoughts popped in to her head.

"Well, you know how Remus and Snuffles have been trying to get in on the Death Eaters circles? Well, Snuffles finally had a break through," Harry said, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Hermione stared at him, wanting him to go on.

"Well?" She asked after a few moments, "What break through?" Harry and Ron smiled at each other and then at Hermione.

"They caught Peter Pettigrew!"

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I thought it'd be great just to leave it there! Chapter 7 will be a lot longer and there will be more Severus and Hermione interaction and there will be another thinks, "Maybe I shouldn't tell them …" Now, I won't tell you. It'll give it away! Sorry! Thanks for reading and please review!

SPECIAL THANKS GO OUT TO:

Suzaku West- Thank you for reading and reviewing! The reviews brighten my day and help me to continue to write! Thanks again!

Amanda- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You're right! Whoever reported me IS an arse!

Broken Wings- Thanks! If The Soaring Falcon didn't like S/Hr then why would it read the story in the first place? It is under Severus and Hermione … Thanks again and chapter 7 will be up real soon!

WildRose04- I don't know why someone would report me. I did warn everyone before the chapter began … I loved the story and how it was too, someone else didn't, however. I would have kept chapter 5 the way it was, but I didn't want to risk my account for it. I am sad to say that I don't have the original chapter 5. I deleted the 'graphic' part just up until the part where chapter 5 ends. I'm terribly sorry! Forgive me! Thank you for everything! You REALLY brightened my day!

the-sexy-flower- I promise I'll updated ASAP! But you got your chapter 6!

Someone- Lol! Thank you for liking the story! Not to be conceited or anything, but I think this is one of the best S/Hr stories I've read too…

Mouse- Thank you very much! ()

Hippie1212- The story was removed because someone (probably) thought the 'graphics' of chapter 5 were too graphic … but hey! I did warn everyone!

Preistess Of Shadows- Sorry about that! But I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be up shortly!


	7. Malfoy's Bid

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 7-Malfoy's Bid

The news of Peter Pettigrew getting caught was the happiest thing that Hermione had heard in a long time. It was certainly enough to get her to stop thinking about Severus. After they got back from Hogsmeade, Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer, told the boys she was going to the library, and ran to the dungeons where she knew Severus would be. Without knocking on the door, she burst in and smiled at a very surprised, and startled, Severus. She ran up to him, hopped on his lap, hugged him tightly, and kissed his lips. He stared at her, bewildered.

"What – what in the world is wrong with you?" Severus asked, picking the quill, that dropped out of his hand, back up. Hermione squeezed him tightly.

"They caught Peter Pettigrew!" Hermione said happily. Severus scowled and dipped his quill in red ink.

"Yes," He growled, "I know." Hermione looked at him.

"You know? And you aren't happy? This means Sirius will go free!" Hermione said. After the fifth year incident when Sirius fell behind the Veil, no body ever thought Sirius would come back, but he managed to find his way out, even thoughherefused tosay how. Severus scowled again and continued to grade the papers that lay scattered on his desk (scattered because of her sudden in-burst through his potions classroom door). Hermione got up off his lap and paced around to the other side of his chair and sat on the desk.

"Severus? Is something wrong with Sirius going free?" Hermione asked, pushing a strand of black, silky hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them again, looking at her.

"No, Hermione, there is not. It's just that the Dark Lord is not going to like this a bit," Severus said, looking back at his papers. Hermione looked down at the stone floor. Yes, she forgot about him … They all knew Peter was a sniveling little weasel that would do anything for anybody just to keep himself out of trouble, and Voldemort was the one who knew it the most. They'd be coming after Peter soon. Either that, or send someone to kill him. Hermione didn't want to think about the consequences of them catching Peter. Hermione looked back up at Severus, who was focused on grading the papers. Hermione lifted the stack he was grading and grabbed the next stack. Severus looked at her and she looked at him, smiling. She grabbed a second quill from Severus's left side, an extra well of red ink, and walked over to a desk in front of him and started helping him with the papers, smiling up at him occasionally.

By the time they were done with all of the papers, Hermione only had time to give him a few kisses here and there before she was due up in the Great Hall for dinner with Harry and Ron. She had said goodbye and walked out of the potions classroom, smiling. Suddenly, as she was half-way up the staircase leading to the Entrance Hall, she spotted a piece of parchment lying on a stair. She picked it up, staring at it cautiously and curiously. She slowly opened it and read its contents:

'Take the innocence of the one you hate the most and have her bare me my heir.' Was allit said. She crumpled the note in her hand and she looked around the staircase, looking for any more evidence. Figuring Harry and Ron wouldn't care if she was a bit late, she returned to the dungeon, her wand out and ready, and started to look in all of the rooms. She heard footsteps ahead of her and she dodged behind a huge black pillar. The dungeon was full of them. The footsteps were coming closer and when she peeked out from behind the pillar, she saw that it was only Severus. She sighed in relief, but another sound came from the corridor behind her. She smiled and she, being the curious snoop she had always been, walked down the dark corridor, with nothing but her wand light to guide her. The noises were getting louder. It sounded a lot like bodies rolling around on the floor together. Grinning, she knew she was catching someone (or someones) doing 'something' else rather than going up to eat. She was happy. This was her first bust in a long time.

"Nox," She whispered to her wand as the sounds were only seconds from her. She was prepared to jump out and catch the perpetrators when a very strong hand clasped her upper arm. She tried to scream, but another hand shot up and covered her mouth. Breathing heavily, she tried to kick out at the person holding her, but she wasn't able to.

"You make a sound and I will kill you right now. I will not hesitate to do it, do you hear me?" That was Draco Malfoy's voice! Hermione nodded, understanding every last word he said. She knew that he meant every word he said, so she kept quiet. He let go of her arm and drew out his wand. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Lumos!" He said. The wand lit up and he carried her deeper into the corridor and the sounds stopped.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you two have just fulfilled one of the Dark Lord's bids for you two. Go eat. I will take care of her myself," Malfoy said. The idiots sniggered and ran past Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy let go of her mouth and with Malfoy's wand at her head, she dared not make a sound. He made her face him and grinned evilly at her, his eyes looking her up and down.

"You know, I meant what I said," Malfoy said, pulling her towards him. Hermione looked disgustingly at him. Malfoy only laughed.

"When I said that you look good in nearly nothing. Show me," He said, pushing her away from him. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"Have you gone mad? I don't think so, Malfoy," Hermione said, wrapping her arms protectively around her chest. Malfoy frowned and flung his wand straight at her head.

"I said, show me, Mudblood, or I'll make you," Malfoy said. Hermione's bottom lip trembled, but she stood taller than she originally had been.

"You – you know you can get expelled for this. I won't tell anyone you threatened me if – if you let me go now," Hermione said, pushing back the tears that threatened to invade. Malfoy laughed.

"You won't tell a single soul whether I let you go or not," He said, staring at her chest. Hermione covered herself up even tighter and took a step towards freedom. Malfoy frowned and placed his wand in between her and freedom. "I mean it, Mudblood, do it now!" Malfoy said. Hermione shook her head, flinging herself towards his wand and running towards the light at the entrance of the corridor.

"STUPIFY!" Malfoy screamed.

Hermione woke up, her head pounding. She tried to lift a hand towards her head, but for some reason, she wasn't able to lift her arm. She looked down and saw that she was bound magically to a bed. She tried to move her other arm but it, too, was bound to the bed. She frantically looked around the room and saw that it was Slytherin colors. No doubt was she in Malfoy's room.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly, she heard laughter from the doorway. She looked over and Malfoy stood there, clothed in practically nothing.

"No body can hear you Mudblood, not only do I have a Silencing spell over this entire room, we're in our quarters, how about that?" He asked. Hermione looked down at herself. Thank Merlin she was still clothed. She looked back up at him.

"Malfoy, please, let me go, please," Hermione begged. Malfoy laughed.

"I thought I'd never see the day when I saw Hermione Granger beg," Malfoy said. He started walking closer and then she instantly noticed a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. He held it up for her to see.

"I found this next to you after I Stupified you. So, you found out what my first bid is for the Dark Lord. I have to find someone who hates me the most and have them bare him his heir. And I just happen to know that you hate me the most. Fancy that," Malfoy said, reaching her and rubbing his hand up her bare leg. The tears that had formed in Hermione's eyes started to spill out onto her face. Malfoy grinned when he saw them.

"Scared? You should be," And with that, Malfoy kissed her roughly. She could taste the blood he drew. His hands fumbled with her skirt, but finally he got fed up with it and tore it away. Hermione cried and sobbed and screamed for help the entire time Malfoy had his way with her. And when he was done, he knocked her unconscious with the side of his fist and discarded her in a nearby broom closet, setting off to eat his own dinner.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It was Christmas break and I had a very long dispute with my mother that ... Well, anyway, sorry about the delay and here's the chapter:)


	8. The Discovery of Hermione

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 8-The Discovery of Hermione

When Hermione didn't show up for Advanced Potions or any other class the next day, Ron and Harry began to panic. It wasn't like Hermione to just skip out on a class without a very good reason. Not wanting to worry anyone else besides themselves, they decided to hold off telling Dumbledore until the next day, just in case she did end up showing up. During supper, however, they weren't able to control their fright. Instead of eating, their eyes were hooked on the Great Hall door, ready to pounce on her as soon as she entered the Hall.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked Harry for the sixty-first time that day. Harry turned to look at him.

"I told you that I don't know, Ron, or else she'd be here eating right now," Harry said, returning his gaze on to the door. After a few more moments of silence, Harry felt Ron nudging him in the ribs. Harry turned to look at Ron and glared.

"What is it?" Harry snapped. Ron paid him no mind, but nudged his head up towards Snape.  
"What d'you think has gotten into him?" Ron asked. Harry stared at Snape. He wasn't eating either, but looking around the Great Hall as if searching for something. Harry looked back at Ron and shrugged.

"You know the bastard. Probably looking for an innocent person to pick on," Harry said, returning his gaze to the Great Hall entry door. Severus had seen Harry and Ron looking at him, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was looking for Hermione. He already knew she wasn't there, but he was still looking in hope. Hermione hadn't showed up for breakfast, potions, lunch, and now, dinner. He was starting to get really worried. At first he thought she was just too into her studies, but then the fact that he hadn't seen her since before supper time last night dawned on him. He sighed heavily and got up from his seat at the Head Table and started to walk down the aisle that separated the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Trying his hardest to put on his usual nasty demeanor, he clasped his hands behind his back and walked up behind Harry and Ron.

"Mr. Potter, you haven't by, any chance, seen Miss Granger, have you?" Severus asked. Harry's head whipped around and he glared at Severus.

"Would I seriously be staring at the Hall's door ready to pounce on the next person to enter them if I had seen her, Professor?" Harry asked, bitterly and sarcastically. Severus had surpassed his sarcasim and bitterness and glared down at him and continued along the aisle and out the closed door. He spotted Malfoy and his idiotic choice of friends walk towards the dungeon entrance and followed them. He heard Crabbe and Goyle snigger stupidly and just as Severus was about to make himself known, he stopped just as he heard Goyle speak.

"Was she a good lay, Malfoy? Did the Dark Lord choose his bearer well?" Goyle asked. Severus's eyes widened. A good lay? Severus heard Malfoy's deep laughter echo from the staircase leading down to the Slytherin common room. Severus followed, still allowing his presence not to be known.

"Hell yeah. A lot better than that Hufflepuff chick – what was her name? – Oh yeah, Abbot. Though she was asking for it," Malfoy said. Severus gritted his teeth. No wonder that Abbot girl turned out to be a nut-case. Malfoy raped her! He followed them down even further, trying to hear their conversation, hoping and praying that the girl they were talking about wasn't Hermione. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle seated themselves on the green sofas and lounge chairs in the common room and they laughed idiotically.

"So, Malfoy, are you sure you were ready to have a kid? I know the Dark lord demanded it and everything... "

"It won't be mine, it'll be the Dark Lord's, Crabbe, don't be stupid!" Malfoy spat. Goyle looked confusedly over at Malfoy.

"But, Malfoy, how could it be the Dark Lord's when you're the one who raped Granger?" Severus's eyes widened and his heart suddenly broke into a million pieces. His Granger? His Hermione? It couldn't be! "Idiot, it'll be my flesh and blood, but the Dark Lord wants the kid to take over and blah, blah, blah. I don't have to call the kid my own, I won't, anyway," Malfoy said. Severus clinched his fists together and gritted his teeth. Malfoy would pay soon enough, but he needed to know where Hermione was. Regaining all the composure he could, he clasped his hands behind his back, stood up tall, and walked in to the common room, Malfoy staring up at him.

"Professor, what a pleasure to see you here," Malfoy said. Severus sat down opposite Malfoy and leaned back as coolly as he could. All he could think about was pouncing on Malfoy and beating the life out of him.

"What'd you do with the girl?" Severus asked. Malfoy looked surprised at first, but then he leaned on his knees, and looked at Severus.

"How'd you know?" Malfoy asked. Severus grinned. 'Idiot!' Severus thought. "I am a spy for the Dark Lord, Draco; you should know that much by now. He told me about your first bid and told me to keep a watch on you, to make sure you don't screw it up. So, you completed his task, I believe?" Severus said. Malfoy smirked and nodded.

"The Dark Lord is a smart man. Yeah, I completed it. And believe me when I tell you that she was a very, very good lay. You should try her out, Professor," Malfoy said. Severus tried with all his might not to curse Malfoy into the next three generations, so he forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes, a very smart man. Where'd you put her, Draco?" Severus asked, bringing back his original question. Malfoy leaned back in his chair.

"In the broom closet nearest to the Heads Quarters," Malfoy said. Severus had to restrain himself from jumping up and running to the third floor corridor, but when he did get up, he hurried as fast as he could to the entrance of the common room before Malfoy showed up behind him.

"What for, Professor?" Malfoy asked. Severus turned around to face him, a very forced grin on his face.  
"We don't want Filch running to Dumbledore about a nearly dead Gryffindor in a broom closet, do we, Draco? I'm going to heal her up and erase her memory so she can't go yacking to Dumbledore about you," Severus said, turning to leave. Malfoy grinned behind his back.

"Good thinking! And while she's out, go ahead and give her a try. I was surprised to find that she wasn't a virgin, but she's still very tight!" Malfoy yelled at his back. Severus exited the common room and punched the nearest stone wall in anger. Without another thought, he raced up the three flights of stairs and threw open the door to the third floor broom closet and what he saw was even more heart breaking. Hermione was crumpled in an odd looking ball, beaten and bruised. He rushed into the closet and picked her up, a tear escaping his eye when he saw her beautiful face. Her left eye was swollen and her bruised lips had bite marks on them. Her naked body had bruises upon bruises and blood stained the top most of her thighs. He could tell he had ripped her. Severus's blood boiled when he thought about Malfoy's rough hands grazing her perfect body, shoving his fingers into her most secret areas, and how he knew that Malfoy had more than enough fun plucking and nipping at her soft, delicate skin. Severus picked her up, wrapping her with a wool blanket he found lying on the floor of the closet and rushed down the three flights, trying his hardest to conceal her from the students prying eyes. As soon as he reached his private quarters, he placed her on his bed and started his mending. This was going to be a long process.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know this chapter is sad and I do apologize profusely, but I had to put this in somewhere. Malfoy is certainly an evil bastard! Well, please review! Until next chapter …


	9. Waking Up

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 9-Waking Up

Severus spent hours upon hours trying to heal Hermione, but his attempts were hardly working; she was beaten and bruised beyond any extentthathe'd ever seen. Even as a Death Eater, he'd never seen anything as bad her wounds. At times, he was more angry than sad and he knew that Malfoy would one day pay for his crime against her.

A week after Malfoy's rape, Severus finally had Hermione's bruises healed, but she still had not woken up from her concussion; Malfoy's blow to her head was more than he thought. Just looking through his wand light at her skull, he could see mild fractures. Magic, of course, could heal the fractures, but he didn't think that Hermione would ever be the same again.

One Friday night, after he healed Hermione as best he could, he sat down in his favorite green silk chair in front of a roaring fireplace, a cup of Firewhiskey in his hands. He growled and glared at the fire, drinking his liquor slowly, thinking of the many menacing ways of getting his revenge. Suddenly, a surprising groan from behind him caught himself in the middle of a thought about hanging Malfoy by his hands while dipping him slowly in boiling lava, and he turned around swiftly. Dropping the cup in shock, he lunged over to where Hermione was stirring, and he grabbed her hand, kissing her lips.

"Hermione, Hermione, love, please, open your eyes," Severus pleaded. As if commanded, she did, and she starred at him, at first in confusion, but then she smiled and used her free hand to cup his face.

"Severus, love," Hermione whispered. Surprising to even himself, he let a tear fall down his pale cheek. He hadn't let anyone see him cry in over twenty years, but he could not help it. He put his head down on Hermione's shoulder and sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently. He just thanked Merlin for all that his has done to save Hermione from a life-threatening nightmare.

A/N: Yes, I know this is very, VERY short, but it was meant to be short, don't you think? I find that this chapter is fine short, but chapter 10 will be a lot longer, promise! So, please review and tell me how you liked it! P.S. Sorry for the long wait!


	10. A Night of Tears and HealUps

Chapter 10-A Night of Tears and Heal-Ups

After Hermione woke up,Severus would notleave herside. Not only did he want to make sure that her wounds were completely healed, but he wanted her close to him so that it wouldn't happen again.

"Severus, why'd Malfoy want to rape me? There are three hundred other girls at this school. Why'd he choose me?" Hermione asked one night a week after she woke up. Severus sighed, trying hard not to remember the sight of her battered body.

"Because, love, you are the one who hates him the most. Being what you are and him being what he is, it was only natural," Severus turned his head away. He hated the way that sounded, but it was the truth. Hermione sighed, tears springing to her eyes. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging her legs, and then started to sob into her knees. Severus looked up at her, his heart aching to relieve her pain. He brought her close to him and let her sob on his chest.

The next night, Severus agreed to let her out of his chambers and walk the school (Severus being, of course, close to her). She walked to the Great Hall, where supper was being held, but deciding she wasn't hungry, she walked up the grand staircase, hesitating to go any where near the Head Quarters. She looked over at Severus and he nodded, holding his arm out to her. She ran to him, not even daring to look back at the picture frame shielding the Head Quarters from view.

Severus, of course, had told the Head Master what had happened to Hermione and almost every teacher was informed, but not to do anything to Malfoy to make him suspicious. The Head Master agreed to letting Hermione stay in Severus's Quarters until, at least, they could run Malfoy out of the school (though the Head Master said this in a very peculiar manner, as if he was excited that Hermione was staying the Severus's Quarters). That same night that Hermione had wandered around the school, she laid in Severus's bed, Severus on the couch reading an enormous book on famed witches and wizards over the past five hundred years. Hermione's head was propped up on her hand and she studied Severus. She loved him and she knew it. She laid down and faced the wall, a tear falling silently down her cheek. There were so many emotions flowing throughout her body and heart that it hurt. She was mad and frightened at what Malfoy did. What if she got pregnant because of it? That was his intent, wasn't it? And Severus, would Severus accept her love and the baby that Malfoy probably gave her. She let out a sob and covered her mouth immediately, hoping Severus didn't hear. After a few minutes, she didn't hear any movement, so he must not have, she thought. Suddenly, the blankets behind her lifted up and a body climbed in to the bed next to her. She felt a strong arm around her waist. She smiled and unintentionally scooted closer towards him. She could hear his slow and steady breathing next to her ear and she shivered, not intentionally. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms as she turned her head to look at him.

"Why were you crying, Hermione?" Severus asked in a deep whisper. Hermione rolled over to face him, there bodies only centimeters away.

"I was just thinking," Hermione said. Severus stared at her.

"About what, love?" Hermione smiled. She loved his pet name for her.

"Just the past week. You – Malfoy," Hermione let another tear streak down her face. Severus wiped it away.

"Malfoy will get his, I swear that to you, Hermione," Severus said. Hermione let a few more tears roll down her pretty face.

"And I'm afraid Malfoy will get what he wants," Hermione said, placing a hand on her stomach. Severus looked down at her hand and then back up at Hermione, a frightened look in his eyes.

"You're pregnant, Hermione?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Severus, but it certainly is a possibility. That's what he raped me for. The heir to Voldemort's throne is to be born from me," Hermione said. Severus lowered his eyes to look at her hand again.

"But - but Hermione, if you are, it could be mine, too," Severus said, looking back up at her. Realization gleamed in Hermione's eyes. That was true! They made love before Malfoy ever got to her! Hermione smiled, another tear streaking down her face.

"If I am, I hope it's yours," Hermione said. Severus smiled at her and rolled on top of her, a mysterious look in his eyes. He captured her lips with his. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him down on her. He left her mouth and slowly went to her neck, kissing every inch of soft skin he could find. His hands fumbled underneath her shirt and she moaned.

"Make love to me, Severus," Hermione whispered in his ear. He stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Okay," He replied, smiling, but took it slow. He didn't want to hurt her like Malfoy had.

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, this wasn't much longer than chapter 9, but it works, ya know? Anyway, how'd you all like it? Just a little fluff between Severus and Hermione. The next couple of chapters will be getting in to the action (sort of). I'll give you a couple of hints for the next chapter:  
Hint #1: They'll find out if Hermione's pregnant or not. Hint #2: Severus wants to beat Malfoy senseless (even more now than he ever has before). That's all for now! Please review!


	11. Suspicions Becoming Truth

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 11-Suspicions Becoming Truth

Hermione finally went back to school and to two frantic friends.

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you"

"Was he a bastard to you"

"Are you sure you're okay?" All Hermione could do was laugh at the two of them.

"What Professor Dumbledore tell you, exactly?" Hermione asked suspiciously, sitting down to eat supper, careful not to look at the Slytherin table and glancing up at Severus every once in a while (he kept peering at the Slytherin table, making sure Malfoy didn't dare do anything to harm Hermione). Severus had told her what he said to Malfoy and Hermione agreed to play along with what he said, for both of their sakes. Ron filled his plate to the brim and stuffed his mouth full of brussel sprouts.

"'E 'ai' 'hat 'ou 'o' 'ick 'nd... "

"What he means to say, without his mouth full, is that he said that you got a highly contagious disease, quite curable he assured us, and that Snape was taking care of you because he is the only known wizard to be immune to this specific virus," Harry said after he clamped his hand over his friend's mouth before he accidentally shot anything out of his mouth. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, that's how I heard it," Hermione said, spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth.

After supper, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up the grand staircase that led to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione followed them all the way until the reached the Fat Lady. Harry looked at Hermione strangely.

"Er, Hermione, aren't you suppose to be headed the other direction?" Harry asked. Hermione looked back, not wanting to go to the common room with Malfoy there and laughed uneasily.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that little detail," Hermione said more to herself than to the boys. Harry looked at her strangely once more and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hermione, is there something you aren't telling us?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and then back at her. Hermione smiled uneasily.

"No, Harry, why would there be?" Hermione said. Hermione felt bad for lying to her friends; she was dying to scream and cry and kick every wall in the entire castle and tell the whole world what Draco Malfoy had done to her, but she couldn't. Hermione turned around to head down to her quarters, trying hard not to cry. The memories of Malfoy's ruthless attacks on her had come back to her, full-fledged. She could feel his nasty hands on her bare skin, the powerful thrust of his hips into hers, the roughness of his kisses and the way he completely felt at ease and enjoying every minute of it while she was beating on his arms, scratching him, trying to make him give up and let go of her. She stopped halfway down the twisted staircase that led up to the Fat Lady and placed a hand on her belly. It had been only a little over a week, but something told her the next couple of weeks weren't going to be kind to her; she was suppose to start her period in two weeks, hopefully it came.

The next couple of weeks blew by like a gentle breeze; some days seemed short and some days seemed longer. It was the anticipation of the next day that really made November 12th go by slowly. November 13th was the due date of her period and if it didn't come by five o'clock the next night, she knew her worst fear had come true. Hermione hadn't been able to sleep that night (thank goodness it was a Friday night) and Malfoy wasn't to be seen. She hardly ever saw him. If she did, it was in Potions or once or twice passing to the bathroom. She never made eye contact with him, though she could feel his eyes scanning her entire body; possibly looking for some kind of sign that she was pregnant? Or was it because he wanted her again? After all, according to Severus, Malfoy had called her "a pretty good shag".

Midnight had come and Hermione was counting down the hours until she was to start her period. The sun rose five hours later, Hermione only getting about two hours of sleep on the couch. Two hours after the sun had rose, she went down the Great Hall to try and eat something. A piece of toast, maybe. She caught Severus's eye and shook her head. He looked immediately worried. After another couple of hours, she acted like she was about to go to the library, but turned down a different corridor leading to the dungeons. Maybe she and Severus could think of a plan. There had to be some kind of magic somewhere in the world to make a girl have her period, right? She made it to the dungeons and immediately stopped. She heard Malfoy's voice from within.

"Are you sure she doesn't know, Professor? She's been avoiding me ever since she started school again," Malfoy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sure, Draco. How many times must I tell you that I have taken care of it? Granger hasn't a clue that she was raped and that she is most likely with child," Severus said with slight annoyance in his voice. Hermione tried hard not to bust down the door and beat Malfoy to a pulp. She heard Malfoy laugh.

"What fun this has got to be. She's going to wake up one day with a huge stomach and she's not even going to know why. I'm going to love seeing her face when out pops Draco Junior," Draco said, laughing hysterically. Hermione frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. How could he be so heartless? Deciding to wipe her eyes, she decided to just walk in like she heard nothing. She twisted the doorknob and that was when the door flew open and she stood face-to-face with Malfoy. Malfoy's lips twisted up in to an evil grin.

"Why, hello, Granger," Malfoy said, walking past her, gently bumping his shoulder against her, smiling mischievously down at her. "Oh, and, tell me, please, if you miss your period. I know someone who'd be greatly appreciated," Malfoy said. She looked at him with a hopefully confused look on her face. Obviously it was because he just turned his back on her and ran up the stairs to the entrance hall. Hermione walked in to the room and slammed the door, sliding down it, bursting into tears. She immediately felt strong arms gather her up and hold her. Sobbing, she looked up into Severus's face.

"Sev-Severus, I-I don-don't wa-want to be-be pregnant!" Hermione managed through choked sobs. Severus placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"I know, love, I know," He soothed, rocking back and forth on his knees.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, nothing happened. By midnight, she was still missing her period. And by the next day, she began to feel sick. She knew she was pregnant now. All she needed to do was get it confirmed. Going to Pomfry was too much of a risk, but Severus mentioned to her once that he was a certified medi-wizard. Going to him would be heartbreak, but he was better than being humiliated out of school. She ended up on his black leather couch, his wand vibrating violently near her abdomen and calming near her knees. Hermione noticed a tear slide down his cheek and she covered her face with her hands. She was pregnant! And with Malfoy's baby!

A/N: Thank you for reading! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did because next chapter will involve a few thoughts on … well, you'll find out … Please review!


	12. The First Three Months

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 12- The First Three Months

Hermione wasn't nearly as shocked as Severus had been. She had a feeling that she was pregnant. She laid in Severus's arms that night, both of them not able to get any sleep.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. Severus grunted in response. He wasn't very happy at the moment, especially after Hermione refused to have the baby terminated.

"Are you mad at me because I don't want to kill the baby?" Hermione asked. Severus grunted again and Hermione sighed angrily, pushing his arm away from her waist. She stood up and walked to the couch.

"It's barbaric to think that you actually want me to kill this child," Hermione said.

"It's not that, Hermione," Severus had said after few moments, a touch of tough tension in his voice, "It's the fact that this kid is the heir to Voldemort's throne." Hermione snapped her head towards him, glaring at him.

"Listen, Professor, this kid could be either yours or Malfoy's. You wouldn't want the guilt of killing the baby if it is yours, would you?" Hermione growled. Severus glared back at her, standing up.

"But we wouldn't know, Miss Granger now would we?" Severus said, placing his hands behind his back and stalking around the side of the couch and in front of Hermione. Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 'So this is how it is, is it? Back to old terms as student and teacher? So what if he laid me and so what if the baby really is his? I can support it on my own,' Hermione thought. She stood up, staring up at Severus.

"Okay, Professor, if this is how you want it, so be it. I will be out of your life and so will this baby. You won't have to worry about it if it's yours or if it's Malfoy's. Either way, the child will stay alive and it will be because of me," Hermione said, grabbing her cloak from the couch and putting it on. Severus glared at her with his usual cold Snape demeanor.

"Fine, Granger, go back to your little friends and see what they say in a couple of months when your stomach has exploded into a gigantic ball," Severus said, roughly. Hermione stopped walking, the tears welling up in her eyes, and turned around, stalking towards Severus, and slapped him across the face.

"I hope it is yours," Hermione growled lowly, "Just so you can see how stupid you are being. I hope that the child learns about everything that has gone on tonight. I hope that you wallow in pity when you see me play with our child and when he turns his huge black eyes on you and doesn't recognize you as his father." And with that, Hermione wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and left Severus's bedroom, fleeing back up to the Gryffindor common room, unknowingly leaving a broken Severus behind.

The first three months did pass as Severus predicted. Her stomach was beginning to grow and even though she was only three months along, she could tell the baby was going to be smart. Her cloak was unable to conceal her bulge (she refused to conceal it with a spell), she walked around, people staring at her, Harry and Ron by her side. Malfoy noticed and even became a lot more careful around her. She attended every one of her Potions classes, though not answering every question Severus had asked, and she had also avoided his eye contact. When Pomfry finally noticed, she commanded that Hermione visit her once every two weeks. The school was in shock. No body ever thought that Hermione Granger, smartest witch in the entire Wizarding world, would get pregnant before she was married. Some of the boys were just surprised that she wasn't a virgin any longer. Malfoy had a constant smirk on his face, standing proud and tall. He barely, at times, could restrain himself from telling his fellow Slytherins (and anyone else who would listen, probably) that he was the baby's father. Hermione was embarrassed, sad, and scared. She had had many doubts, but the one that crossed her mind the most was whether or not the baby was truly Severus's or not. She was scared that if it wasn't, then what Voldemort would do with the child once it was born. Would he truly make the baby his heir? Someone that wasn't his own flesh and blood? She would put up a fight, of course, because even though this baby might be born out of rape, she loved everything about the baby. The way it moved inside of her stomach. Even the tiniest kicks that just started to occur the week before. Hermione sighed as she finished writing notes in Potions class. She caught Severus looking at her, but he looked back down to finish the papers he had been grading. Just then, the bell rang and all of the students scrambled up to leave, Hermione being the slowest one. All of the extra weight really did make her slow and she didn't like it at all. Harry and Ron told her they'd wait outside while she gathered her stuff and left her there with Severus by herself. She didn't say a word to Severus, but he did start talking to her.

"Hermione," Severus said. Hermione didn't look up.

"Please, Hermione, just look at me." Hermione still didn't look up, but finished packing her stuff and headed towards the door.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, a little more roughly. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asked, a hand on her medium sized abdomen. Severus glared at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, you have become the most stubborn person I know," Severus said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Me, stubborn?" Hermione said. Severus nodded. "Yeah right." She prepared to walk out of the door before Severus practically lunged forward and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, that child is mine as well," Severus said, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, really? We don't know that yet. You forget, there were two different kinds of sperm cells in my body. Yours and Malfoy's. It could be either or," Hermione said, yanking her arm out of Severus's grasp and walking out of the room.

A/N: Yikes! Hermione's a little tense, isn't she? Next chapter will be up ASAP, promise! Please review!


	13. A Confrontation

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Also! This chapter is in both Draco and Hermione's POVs.

Chapter 13-A Confrontation

Draco had stayed up all night, every night since he found out Granger was pregnant. He would always just stare at the ceiling in amazement that she was pregnant with his kid. He actually succeeded in what he was to do. Now, according to the Dark Lord, he was able to kill one person. Granger was totally out of the question; although he wouldn't mind having another go at her (he was still in shock that she wasn't a virgin). Draco sighed and sat up. He hadn't seen Granger any where near their dorm since after he had raped her. He wondered where she had been hiding. He sat up and examined his dark room. It had to be almost midnight and he knew exactly where she might be hiding. The Gryffindor common room or the library. Either way, he had luck of finding her tonight. He wrapped a dark green cloak around his shoulders and set off out of the Heads' Quarters.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't been able to get much sleep. She had been staying in Severus's quarters, but after the recent quarrel, she didn't want to speak with him at all. She stared out of the window of the library. After Harry and Ron found out that she was pregnant, they made sure to plot Severus's murder. Hermione almost laughed when she recalled their conversation.

"Hermione, are you serious? You're pregnant!" Harry said in astonishment. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't astonished or shocked. In a way, he was pissed.

"It's not a big deal, guys," Hermione said, smiling, although the warmth of her smile didn't reach her sorrowful eyes. She was still feeling the blow of Severus's attempt to make her kill the baby.

"Not a big deal? Hermione, you're carrying the selfish bastard's kid!" Ron almost yelled. Hermione stared at him. Maybe it was time to tell them the truth.

"Ron, it isn't Severus's …" Hermione said. Ron stared at her. Wasn't Snape's? Yeah, right!

"Yeah right, Hermione! He had to have cast some sort of spell on you," Ron said. Hermione was about to tell them otherwise before the both of them walked out of the Gryffindor common room, plotting Severus's demise.

She was lucky to have friends like Harry and Ron. Sighing again, she got up from her favorite place next to the gigantic window, and started to walk toward the library doors. She looked back at the window as she closed the door, only to feel a rough hand covering her mouth so she could not scream.

Draco had been lucky to find her such an easy place. He grabbed her quickly, careful not to harm her stomach, and he practically dragged her down the dungeon steps. He let her go and the instantious fear she felt reached her eyes.

"Malfoy – get away from me before I scream," Granger threatened. Draco smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger. Being pregnant sure does make you paranoid," Draco said. Granger was afraid, he could tell. He liked her fear. It was almost like when he had raped her. Just the thought of her luscious insides made him erotic.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you! Professor Snape is down here and... "

"And what is Snape going to do? He's a Slytherin, too, Granger. He might want some part in it," Draco said. Granger's eyes lit up with fear again. Did she think he was going to rape her – again? Draco smiled widely.

"Anyway, what are you doing up this late, Granger? Shouldn't you be giving that baby some rest?" Draco said, indicating to her stomach. Hermione covered her belly protecting and backed towards the cold, stone wall. He kept backing up towards her and she looked towards the stairwell. Draco laughed.

"Don't even think about it. That extra fifteen pounds you put on won't let you get away from me," Draco said. Granger looked at him, again in fear.

Hermione was certainly frightened. Would he rape her again? He acted like he was going to. If she screamed, would Severus hear her? Would he come to her rescue? Perhaps not … He was mad at her, it made her heart sink. She looked at Malfoy and saw the look of satisfaction and want on his face. Oh, Merlin! He did! He wanted to rape her again! Suddenly, without him realizing it, she made a dash for the stairwell, which was immensely difficult considering the amount of weight she put on. She heard rushed footsteps behind her and he grabbed her easily and she was suddenly facing a wand tip.

"Do that again, Granger, and I will be sure to terminate you and your bastard," Malfoy said, threateningly.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought that this would be a great place to stop. And FYI, the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. O-tay? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	14. A Confrontation cont

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of the book's characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 14-A Confrontation (cont.)

The wand tip glared angrily at her and she tried as hard as she could not to cry. Malfoy knew evil spells beyond evil spells and he could easily kill her and no one would know the truth about her disappearance. Malfoy smirked at her and looked down at her belly again, touching it gently.

"So, this is my baby?" Malfoy asked in wonder. Hermione widened her eyes. Just the thought of him claiming the child as his own wanted her to throw up. But, what happened to him having Severus modify her memory so that she wouldn't remember the rape?

"But, but …" Malfoy looked up at her, smirking.

"Oh, that's right, Snape modified your memory. Well, I think it's about time for you to remember anyhow," Malfoy said, rubbing her stomach. She felt very uneasy as he did this. "I raped you, Hermione Granger, and now that's my bastard inside of you," Malfoy said, a mad grin on his face. The tears sprung to her eyes as he made her remember. Hermione began to shake her head, but Malfoy's sudden erupt of laughter made her stop.

"Why did you think your stomach was getting bigger? Did you think you were just getting fat? As if, Granger. That's right. This is my kid – and the heir to the Dark Lord's throne," Malfoy said. The tears slowly slid down her face as she tried to object.

"No," She whispered. Malfoy stared at her, still smirking.

"No? No, I didn't rape and impregnate you? Think again, Granger. In six months time, this bastard will be in the arms of the Dark Lord himself. He will raise the bastard as his own and he will continue on the rein of the Dark Lord," Malfoy said. Hermione sobbed as she looked away from Malfoy's leering face. She could hear Malfoy's breath suddenly becoming heavier, as if he was angry. Her guess was right as just a moment later, he hit the stone wall above her head as hard as he could. Hermione flinched and he roughly tilted her head up so she could look at him. He gripped her face tightly, his ice cold grey eyes boring into her soft, chocolate colored ones. "If you repeat this conversation to anyone, and I mean to anyone, then after the bastard is born, I will kill you and your entire entourage. Got me?" Malfoy said. Hermione was too scared to respond and the mad grin appeared on his face again.

"Good," He said, kissing her roughly on her lips.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy pushed away from Hermione and her tear streaked face lit up in relief. Her bottom lip trembled severely as she felt her legs give out on her. She slowly slid to the ground, more tears falling from her eyes. She cupped her head in her hands, sobbing as silently as she could.

Draco had kissed her roughly and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. His erection even grew an inch. He was close to unbuttoning her cloak when he heard Professor Snape's soft drawl behind him. He pulled away from Granger to look behind him and see Snape coming up the stairs, his arms behind his back. He could hear Granger sobbing behind him and he smiled to himself. After he got rid of Snape, he'd really give her something to cry about.

"Professor, what –er –what a pleasure to see you," Draco said calmly. The professor stepped fully out of the shadows and he glanced at Granger and then back at Draco.

"What do we have here?" Snape asked. Draco smiled, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Nothing. Granger and I were just having a little get-together," Draco said, winking at Snape.

"At one o'clock in the morning?" Snape asked, ignoring his 'friendly' wink. Draco nodded, still smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You do have classes tomorrow," Snape said. Draco frowned.

"Yes, I know, but Granger and I were talking, Professor," Draco said, trying to give Snape a hint. 'Why won't the stupid buffoon leave?' Draco thought.

"She doesn't look like she really wants to talk at the moment, Draco," Snape said. Draco frowned deeper. 'Oh, Merlin! Is he trying to stand up for a Gryffindor?' Draco thought. Draco sneered at Snape.

"Well, Professor Snape, I need to have a little chat with our Miss Granger," Draco said, pulling Granger up from the floor roughly. Granger sobbed and flinched as he squeezed her arm. Snape took another step forward, pulling out his wand and aiming it between Draco's eyes.

"I mean it, Draco, let her go, or I will kill you this very instant," Snape said, looking menacingly at Draco. Draco's eyes were wide in shock and anger.

"But, Snape, the Dark Lord … you "

"What the Dark Lord doesn't know, won't kill him, now will it?" Snape said, digging the tip of his wand into Draco's forehead. Glaring at Snape, he let go of Granger and pushed her to the ground. "You fucked the little slut and that's the reason why you're sticking up for her, isn't it?" Draco said, seething with anger. Snape filled the excess space between them and he was so close that Draco could feel the professor's hot breath on his face.

"Do you ever dare to call her that again and I will personality castrate you and use your gentiles as a mantle piece and you will never fuck or rape another girl, ever, have you got me?" Snape threatened. Draco stared in Snape's eyes, positively glaring, not even daring to blink.

"Yeah, I got you," Draco said, backing off Snape. Draco's handsome face had turned pale white. He looked down at Granger and mouthed something at her before turning around and half-walking, half-jogging to the stairwell.

Hermione stared up at Malfoy as he mouthed, "I will see you again." More tears slid down her face as he walked towards the stairwell. As soon as he was gone, Hermione broke into cracked sobs as Severus fell to his knees and gathered Hermione close in his arms.

"I'm so-so-sorry," Hermione managed to say between her sobs. It was almost as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Shh, it's okay," Severus said, unable to control the trembling of his arms and legs as he picked her up and carried her down the stairwell leading to his private quarters.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry if this makes any of you cry or gasp or anything like that! Please review! And I promise the next chapter will be up ASAP!


	15. A Death Eater Meeting

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 15-A Death Eater Meeting

The encounter with Malfoy had been a scary one for Hermione. She begged Severus to keep her close to him. She begged him not to ever let her go again. Severus was beyond sympathy for this was the woman he loved.

When he saw Malfoy kissing Hermione, he felt his stomach sink instantly. He could tell by this approach the one thing Malfoy wanted from Hermione. That was to rape her again. And when she was almost four months along! The night after Malfoy's attack, Severus was in the library studying the pregnancy cycle. Even if the baby wasn't his, he planned on keeping the child as his own as he was to marry Hermione after she graduated. He hadn't asked her to be his wife yet, but he knew it would be a yes. Even after their argument about the child, he knew that he loved her and he knew she loved him. He flipped the page of The Beautiful Wonders of Pregnancy by Sibil Trelawney. He always knew she was the odd one of her family. The page contained information that every expectant mother should know about delivering one's child. It also gave a diagram of the baby's growth in the first, second, and third trimesters. As he flipped onto the next page, his upper arm started to burn badly. He winced and dropped the book on the floor. Why was Voldemort calling a meeting right now? Pulling up his shirt sleeve, he saw the mark glowing red and winced again, trying to put as much pressure on it as he could to ease the pain. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave Hermione behind alone, but if he didn't show up, Voldemort would know something was up. He silently sprinted out of the library and after checking to make sure the coast was clear, he sprinted out of the castle and to Hogmeade so he could disappearate.

Only seconds later, he appeared on the lawn in front of Voldemort's old family house. He could hear cat calls and loud, cheery sounds coming from the back yard. He could only think of who they were torturing now. Two weeks ago, it had been some poor twelve-year-old Muggle girl from the nearby village. One of the teenage Death Eaters, Vincent Crabbe he believed, even raped the poor girl in front of everyone. Severus quickly walked to the backyard and as he predicted, it was another girl from the village. This one looked older though, around seventeen, and the Death Eaters had her flipped upside down so that her knickers were revealed.

"My Lord, may I have a go at her?" That was Draco's voice. Severus felt sick to her stomach. Severus suddenly heard the evil crackle of Voldemort's voice to his right.

"Lucius, your son is so … vivacious," Voldemort said. He heard Lucius Malfoy's deep snigger to his left.

"Yes, My Lord, he is," Lucius said. Severus hoped that no one would notice that he arrived late, but as usual, Lucius just had to say something.

"Why Severus, how nice of you to join us," Lucius said. Severus saw Draco jerk around to look at him, but only moments later, he returned to his victim. The girl sobbed and beat him in the chest as he inserted himself into her. Then she cried more out of pain than fright. Severus felt his blood begin to boil. She had been a virgin. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"Yes, Severus, how very … nice," Voldemort said. Severus turned to face the Dark Lord and got down on his knees to bow to him.

"My Lord," Severus growled lowly. How he hated saying those words! "Please excuse my lateness, Master, as I was serving a detention." Voldemort smiled, his pasty white face stretching over his skull. It made him look even more like a skeleton.

"Get up, Severus," Voldemort scowled. Severus obeyed, but he kept his head bowed. "So, I heard our little Malfoy Jr. had succeeded with his first bid for me, eh?" Voldemort asked. Severus hesitated for a moment before replying with, "Yes, Master, he has." Voldemort's grin grew even wider.

"Good. How much longer must we wait before my child is born?" Voldemort asked. Severus sighed, hoping the Dark Lord didn't hear.

"Within the next five months, sir," Severus said. Voldemort's grin was wider than ever and he clasped his hands in delight.

"That's the kind of news I wanted to hear. And who might the – er – lucky candidate for the child's mother be?" Voldemort asked, standing up, his pasty, thin hands smoothing out his black robes.

"Hermione Granger," Severus said with even more hesitation. Voldemort's grin faltered a bit, but it seemed to be stuck where it was.

"Oh, really? How - how brilliant!" Voldemort said, stepping down from his throne, clapping his hands together. The laughter and taunting eased just as Draco was coming to his climax in the girl. Poor girl. She's probably going to have a baby in nine months … Severus studied Draco as he was finished with the girl. He kissed her cheek, spoke some soft words to her, and stood up, zipping his zipper and pulling down his black Death Eater robes. The girl scrabbled away, her pretty face streaked with dirt and tears. She hugged her legs close to her chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing loudly.

"I have some wonderful news!" Voldemort declared. Severus continued to look at the girl, who still continued to cry, and surprisingly, she looked back at him, begging him with her eyes to help her. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. The Death Eaters' attentions were on Voldemort as he happily praised Draco.

"Our own Draco Malfoy has produced me an heir! Congratulations go to Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Proud grandfather and father!" Voldemort said. The Death Eaters cheered and Crabbe and Goyle pounded him on the back. Even though Severus could not see his face, he knew Draco was smirking in a satisfied sort of way. Severus felt his blood boil again. Hermione was pregnant, yes, but it was still a battle at whose baby it was. Suddenly, the sobbing of the girl could be heard as soon as the crowd of Death Eaters silenced again. Voldemort sighed heavily.

"Would someone please kill the girl? She's starting to give me a headache," Voldemort said, his bony fore finger and middle fingers rubbing his temple. Severus's gaze landed on the girl and she started crying even louder shaking her head.

"No, please, please," She pleaded. It was weird. Her accent wasn't even British. It was American! Lucius pointed his wand at the girl, but before a word could be said, Severus stepped forward.

"Wait." Everybody looked at him and the girl, he saw, had a look of relief spread over her face. Severus looked at Voldemort.

"Please, Master, give the girl to me..."  
"Why?" Voldemort asked curiously. Severus hadn't expected Voldemort to ask why. "I haven't had a woman in a very long time, Master," Severus explained. He could almost feel every pair of eyes on him. The only thing to be heard was the girl's soft sobs. Voldemort shrugged diligently and sat back down on his throne.

"Go ahead, Severus, she's all yours," Voldemort said. Severus sighed softly in relief.

"You are very gracious, Master," Severus said, bowing slightly. Severus walked over to the girl, who tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by the forearm and as gently as he could (but trying to make it look rough) picked her up. The girl screamed softly, the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help you," Severus whispered in the girl's ear. She stopped crying, looking at him gratefully. He yanked her away and the crowd started chattering and gleefully playing again. That was more than one life he has saved. He growled under his breath. 'I'm getting soft,' he thought.

A/N: I know I added a bit of humor at the very end, but this chapter was too serious. We need a little humor around here somewhere. Don't you agree? Oh, and the purpose of adding the girl's accent was suppose to be a form of irony. She's American and not British. Anyways, I'm thinking of starting a survey each chapter! You can answer if you want. It's just for fun.

Q1: If you had one wish (and you can wish for anything in the entire world), what would it be and why?

Please post your answers in the reviews or you can e-mail them to me at Thanks much!


	16. Another Attack

A/N: I DO NOT know Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 16-Another Attack

He pulled the girl to the front of the house. She broke down into sobs again, falling to the ground, clutching the rims of his robes.

"Thank you so much, sir, so much," The girl said, although it was tough to hear her. Severus looked down at her, his heart going out to her. Suddenly, he thought of Hermione and how scared she was. He even wanted to cry for her. He bent down and picked her up.

"How did you get here?" Severus asked. The girl's eyes were on the ground as she spoke.

"I'm visiting my aunt in the town down there. I was outside playing with my son when a man came by and asked if I wanted to have a good time. I said no and picked my son up and took him inside to my fiancé. A couple of hours later, my aunt asked me to run to the store for her and when I was heading to the car, the man came by again, pulled out some kind of stick, mumbled a few words, and when I woke up, I was surrounded by hundreds of black clothes figures," The girl said. A son? She had a son? But … she was so young.

"You have a son?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, he's eight months. His name is Bryan," The girl said. She now reminded him of Hermione too much to bear. Severus pulled out her wand and when the girl saw it, she started sobbing again, trying to pull away from Severus. He grabbed her arm and pointed his wand at her.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to modify your memory so you won't remember the meeting, the rape, or me," Severus said. The girl shook her head, sobbing.

"No, please! I don't want to forget!" The girl said. Severus looked at her, thinking she was crazy. Did she actually want to remember Malfoy's brutal attack?

"Why?" Severus asked her finally. The girl looked up at him, her eyes swollen red.

"Because … my son was born out of rape. If I get pregnant, I want to remember why. I mean … I don't want to remember the rape, but I remember why I get the child …" The girl explained. It made since to Severus and he lowered his wand. Hermione's child was either his or Malfoy's. Born out of love or rape, the child would always be loved. This is what the girl taught him.

"Thank you," She whispered, running off into the night.

Hermione sat up in bed, her forehead wet from sweating. She didn't know why she woke up so suddenly. She felt her forehead. She was hot. Sighing, she got out of Severus's bed and went to the bathroom and turned the light on. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her forehead. She had a massive headache and her forehead was hot. Hopefully she wasn't coming down with the flu. What an awesome thing to have while she was pregnant … She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, flipping the light off. Crawling back into bed, she felt another body. Yelping, she jumped out of the bed, turning on the bedside lamp. It was Severus's limp form and he was dead asleep. 'I wonder when he got here,' Hermione thought. She climbed back into bed and turned off the light, wrapping an arm protectively around his waist, falling asleep once more.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to an empty bed. She looked at her watch and scrambled out of bed. It was almost eight o'clock and she would be late for Potions. She started gathering clothes from the floor and started to dress. She had begun to attend classes again a couple of weeks before after all the teachers and half the school found out she was pregnant. Everyone, besides Severus, Malfoy, and probably Dumbledore knew how this had happened. She ran out of Severus's quarters and down the hallway, opening the door and sneaking in. She knew Severus wouldn't really be mad at her for sleeping in, but she also knew that he had to make a show so that his 'reputation' wouldn't be ruined; also that they weren't discovered. She tiptoed to her seat as Severus was speaking. Suddenly, the noise halted in the room and she winced, knowing that Severus was staring at her.

"Why, Miss Granger, how lovely of you to join us," Severus said. Hermione closed her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Sorry, Professor, I slept in," Hermione said, looking at Severus. Severus glared at her, in a way that made her want to laugh, and he walked over to her.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Granger, and a detention with me tonight at eight o'clock, sharp! Don't be late," Severus said as he turned his back to her. She saluted like a cadet that only made Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Severus spun around to glare at Hermione again. She winked and sat next to Harry at their usual table. Class went on as usual until the bell rang. Severus asked Hermione to stay behind and once the rest of the class was gone, she rounded on her.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing, Hermione?" Severus roared. Hermione was genuinely confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Severus looked angrily at her.

"Mocking me in front of my class?" Severus said. Hermione laughed.

"You said that we need to make an appearance to show that nothing is wrong nor anything has happened between us," Hermione said. Severus looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean mocking me in front of my class. I'll probably be the laughing stock of all of Gryffindor," Severus said. Hermione started the crack up.

"And that'd upset you how, Severus? Since when have you cared about what a Gryffindor thought of you?" Hermione asked teasingly. Severus turned around, walking to his private storage of potion ingredients.

"Since I started loving you," Severus said before disappearing in the tiny room.

Hermione felt bad about mocking him in front of the Gryffindors. It was a bit bad, she had to admit, because it was also in front of the Slytherins. And he said that he loved her. That was the first time he's actually said those words. She walked around Hogwarts Castle, her hand on top of her belly. In six months, she was going to be a mother and possibly even a bride. She thought often of Severus proposing to her. She smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. Suddenly, she heard giggling from a nearby broom closet and she smiled. This was her first bust in months. She carefully walked over to the closet and hesitated only for a moment before swinging it open. What she saw there horrified her beyond words. It was a naked Pansy Parkinson on top of a naked Draco Malfoy. Malfoy spotted her and a pink tinge rose to his cheeks as he glared at her.

"Granger! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Malfoy yelled. Parkinson turned around, shrieking and hiding her exposed breasts, toppling off Malfoy, his exposed penis high in the air.

"Get out of here you stupid slut!" She heard Parkinson scream as she slammed the door shut and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, which happened to be the Heads Quarters. Anxious to get inside and rid herself of her embarrassment, she hurriedly said the password and ran inside. It was bad enough to have to be in Potions with the git and have the reminder of his sick body on top of hers, but to actually see him fucking a girl who was willing? It made her want to gag and cry at the same time. She curled her feet underneath her as she sat on the nearby couch. She placed her hands on her swollen abdomen. She rubbed her belly, crying. She didn't want to see Malfoy. She didn't want to be within an inch of him, and yet she just had to catch him doing some chick in a dirt broom closet. It was revolting. And yet it scared for a reason unknown.

"Parkinson wasn't my choice." The familiar voice made her jump and scrambled off the couch. Malfoy was standing there with a smug look on his face, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. She wiped her red eyes and started to walk backwards away from Malfoy.

"Go away, Malfoy!" Hermione said. Malfoy laughed and started walking towards her. "You're mad because you caught me shagging Parkinson," Malfoy said smugly. Hermione glared at him.

"Get real. You can shag, or rape, any girl you want and I wouldn't give a rat's ass!" Hermione said, breaking for the door. Malfoy easily caught her, squeezing the tops of her arms. Tears slid out of Hermione's eyes at the pain she felt and the probing she felt between her and Malfoy's body.

"Like I said before, Granger, Parkinson wasn't my choice. Now that I've knocked you up, the Dark Lord said that I should experiment for him. It's really quite fun, his little bids," Malfoy said, smirking at her. Hermione glared at him.

"You're sick," Hermione said. Malfoy frowned deeply, squeezing her arms tighter, making Hermione groan in pain.

"Yeah, well, guess what, Hermione," Malfoy said, silky saying her name. Hermione could guess, but she really didn't want to. She just wanted to close her eyes and have all of this be a dream.

"I wasn't through with Parkinson," Malfoy whispered in his ear. The exact thing she didn't want to hear was said. Despite her being pregnant, he pushed her down to the floor and ravaged her body, stroking her arms roughly. She screamed and beat his shoulders.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Hermione screamed, tears pouring down her face. Malfoy just laughed.

"Rape is much more fun anyhow," Malfoy said, kissing her mouth roughly. She sobbed as he pinned her arms above her head. He unbuttoned her robes, pulled her knickers down roughly, and without taking his pants off, he stuffed his erection into her, thrusting deeply and sharply, tearing her delicate skin. Hermione screamed out in pain as he did this, only making him go harder and faster.

"No need to fret," Malfoy said, huffing, "You don't have to worry about becoming pregnant." Hermione cried louder. Malfoy groaned and he finally climaxed, collapsing on the side of her, careful not to hit her stomach, though refusing to pull out of her. Hermione couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe that he did it to her again! She struggled with her hands and he finally loosened his grip. He was too tired to notice. Suddenly, she kicked him in the balls and ran towards the door, screaming for help, tears escaping her already red and swollen eyes.

A/N: I just tried to let this chapter flow. Sorry if some parts were confusing. Think about what Severus is going to do when he finds out what Malfoy did … Please review!


	17. Snaps

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 17-Snaps

Hermione ran until she reached the Potions classroom. Severus would be having a class right now, but she didn't care. This was much worthier of his attention at the moment. She crashed through the door and all eyes were instantly one her. The tears could not stop flowing from her eyes as she flung herself on Severus's leg. The fourth year Revenclaws and Huflepuffs looked wildly around for their pregnant Head Girl who disappeared underneath Severus's desk. Without a word to Hermione, he barked at his class to clear out and that class was cancelled and just as soon as the remaining students left, he bent down and grabbed her into his embrace.

"Oh, Merlin, please don't let anything be wrong with the baby," Severus prayed more to himself than to her, but she heard.

"S-s-s-everus! Mal-Malfoy raped me!" Hermione screamed, wailing into his shoulder, holding onto his shoulder for dear life. Severus was dumbfounded. Malfoy … Malfoy raped her? Again? No, this could not be possible. She was supposed to be either in his quarters or with Potter and Weasley. Suddenly, a tear escaped his eyes as he realized the truth.

"Hermione, love, how … how – why?" Severus asked, fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. Hermione started breathing heavily as her crying became more rapid. How could he do this to her again? He got what he wanted the first time. Sobbing, Hermione looked up into his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I … I found him! I … I found him in a broom cupboard with Pansy Parkinson! They were shagging and he … he ran after me and fin-finished what he started with Parkinson!" Hermione wailed. He stroked her hair as her head felt into the crook of her neck. He soothed her, comforted her all he could while a revenge plot formed in his brain. He was not only terrified for Hermione, but he was seething with anger. It took Hermione several hours to fall asleep, but when she did, he laid her down on his bed and with the entire revenge formulated in his mind, he went on a manhunt for Malfoy. He searched high and low for the piece of filth and it was obvious he knew that Severus was out for him. Perhaps he had a little birdie and that birdie told him everything. Severus growled low through his teeth, his eyes scrunched up in anger. No one that crossed his path would even dare to stand in his way. He even scared a pair of first year girls with the menacing look they gave them; one of them starting crying and ran toward the Great Hall. He stalked the halls, ignoring the pleading look of Professor Flitwick to attend a staff meeting, a seventh year Ravenclaw who was determined to discuss a potion essay with him, and he even ran into Potter and Weasley looking slightly distraught.

"Professor, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked him. Severus walked past them, not even looking at the concerned looks on their faces. He wanted to yell, scream at them for not being there when Malfoy was ridding himself of his evil desire. Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in his head and he stopped in his tracks. The Slytherin common room! How daft could someone really get? He did a three-sixty and stalked past the concerned pair of friends again, heading right down to the common room. Upon entering, the whole room suddenly broke into whispers.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked, his face a mask, blocking out all emotions from his Slytherins. The common room instantly died down and a fourth year girl stood up.

"He's not here, Professor," She said. Severus turned his gaze onto her.

"I wasn't asking you, Miss Bridges," Severus said, casting a piercing gaze on her. The promiscuous girl blushed and sat down, chewing on her bottom lip. Severus decided very quickly that she was one of Mr. Malfoy's many lovers in the Slytherin house. Severus was beginning to feel a bit angrier.

"Tell me where he is or I will make all of you lives abloody hell!" Severus threatened with a tone in his voice that made everybody cringe.

"He's in the Head's Quarters," a first year boy piped up. Without a single word of gesture, he left and headed for the Head's Quarters. Truth be told, he had no idea the password to the Head's Quarters, but with a little dealing, he could make any portrait in the castle let him through. He made it and surprisingly for him, the idiotic knight was the guard. Sr. Cadogan, was it? He didn't know the knight's name, only that he was a poor guard if he every saw one. He was sleeping next to a very unhappy looking mule. He was snoring quietly, his sword standing up in the grass, blade down.

"Wake, sir, and keep your guard up," Severus commanded the knight. Instantly, his snoring stopped and the knight stood in front of him, saluting, mumbling groggily. Moments later, he pushed up his visor, hearing no further commands.

"A visitor?" The knight asked. Severus didn't acknowledge what he said, but went on with his own sayings.

"I would like permission to enter through to the Head Quarters," Severus said. The knight cocked an eyebrow.

"Password, sir?" The knight asked, tapping his foot with his arms akimbo. Severus glared at the knight.

"I don't know the password," Severus said, starting to get impatient. The knight laughed.

"Then why, good sir, would you want my permission to enter? You show you know no password. No password, no entry," The knight said, making himself comfortable on the grass again, his back facing Severus.

"Just bloody let me in!" Severus almost yelled. The knight looked at him, shrugging.

"Uh – no," The knight said, putting his head on a ragged piece of brown cloth and falling asleep immediately. Severus growled at the painted knight.

"Damn you! I've never liked knights!" Severus yelled at the portrait. Suddenly, the portrait opened a bit and he could hear voices from inside.

"Are you coming, Draco?" The voice asked. It was a woman's. Sixth, maybe seventh year. Too nice to be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor.  
Maybe even too nice for a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff? Malfoy would never bed a Hufflepuff!

"No, I think I'll recover here for a while. You gave me quite a workout," Malfoy said. He heard the girl giggle and say her farewell. The girl stepped out of the portrait and started walking opposite the door. Yes, it was definitely a Hufflepuff. Hannah Abbot, maybe. He caught the portrait just as it started to swing closed and stealthily snuck in. There was Malfoy, on the far end of the very large room, heading up a pair of stairs, no doubt leading to his bedroom. Severus had every mind to chase after him and kill him right then, but he wanted it to be up close and personal - and painful. Severus snuck up after him and saw him enter a room to his left. 'Cool it, Snape, you'll get your revenge,' he told himself as his blood started to boil again in rage. He debated with himself for the next five minutes and just when his more calm side was about to win, his demanding, and more insane side began ahostile takeover of his body and mind. He wanted to kill him, rip him to shreds and make a stew with his flesh for Hagrid's hippogriffs. Severus charged at the door and it swung open. Malfoy flew from his bed, his wand in hand. He had been taking a nap. Good. It would be harder for him to focus. Severus stalked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, pushed him up the wall. Malfoy dropped his wand and his hands flew to his neck. Malfoy started to choke as Severus glared through him.

"You have no fucking clue who you're dealing with, you little shit!" Severus screamed. Malfoy's face started to turn a royal blue color from lack of oxygen and Severus unhanded him and Malfoy crumpled to the floor, gasping for air.

"You are worthless! What right do you have to impose on any woman's innocence? That girl at the Meeting the other night, she has a son. Her son was born out of the greed and sick desire that another man had for her! And Hermione? What the hell did she ever do to you?" Severus screamed, circling around Malfoy, stepping on his wand, snapping it in half. Malfoy glared up at him, the color of his face slowly returning to normal.

"You – fuck!" Malfoy gasped out. Severus kicked him in the ribs and bent down over his weak body.

"No, you're the little fuck, Malfoy! Hermione never did anything to you!" Severus screamed at him. Malfoy winced in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Try – try having your father on your ass all of the – the time for not having good enough grades! Es - especially being compared to a filthy Mudblood doesn't help, Snape!" Malfoy panted out. Severus glared at him and picked him up by the collar of his robes.

"That's no fucking excuse, Malfoy! My father and your father are exactly alike and I never turned insane by raping innocent girls! You have pleasure in it, you sick freak!" Severus screamed, throwing Malfoy on his bed. Malfoy stared at him.

"It - it was my bid, you asshole! Voldemort would have had my head unless I got Granger pregnant!" Malfoy screamed back. Severus fumed. Not his Hermione …

"I care if he threatened you with castration and then your fucking head, Malfoy! I was pissed the first time you raped her, but you sent me over the edge the second time. I'm in the right mind to kill you now and get it over with!" Severus yelled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy's heart. Malfoy suddenly went paler than normal.

"She taunted me! She swung those sexy hips of hers back and forth. Her ass jiggled and it turned me on! That's why I fucking picked her! Not because Voldemort wanted me to produce with the one I hated the most, but because she's a damn tease! I wanted a piece of her ever since we were forth years at the Yule Ball. And now that I finally got it, well, I wanted more … Parkinson isn't as tight as she used to be. She's a whore and had a lot more guys that I have had girls. The whole Slytherin house, I suspect.

"Granger, though, she was a fine piece of ass waiting just to be humped. I was surprised she wasn't a virgin, but she was still tight as hell. It felt so good when I entered her for the second time … Shit!" Malfoy stopped abruptly when Severus once again grabbed a hold of Malfoy's neck and held him in the air.

"Fucking stop talking about her that way, ass, or I will kill you this instant," Severus growled. Malfoy struggled for breath and he nodded in agreement. Severus let go of him and he fell on his bed. Severus bent over and met his eyes.

"If you ever go near her again, you little fuck, you can say goodbye to your life. I will kill you the instant I hear anyword of you even coming within a fifty foot radius of her. Do you get me?" Severus threatened. Malfoy nodded, glaring at Severus.

"Good, and if you repeat this meeting to anyone, you father or Voldemort, then I will kill you. No questions asked. I will come up behind you, use Avada, and discard your body in the lake," Severus said. Malfoy nodded again. Severus grabbed his neck and squeezed.

"What?"  
"Yes!" Malfoy shouted. Severus smiled for the first time since before Hermione came to him.

"Good."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Was it good? Did Severus do enough butt-kicking? I really hope you liked this chapter. I apologize for all of the cussing if it offended anyone. Please review! Oh, and, I forgot a question last post, so here are two.

Q2: If you had only a week to live, how would you spend your time?

and

Q3: What is your favorite word of all time?


	18. Break Down

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling 

Chapter 18-Break Down

Severus left Malfoy in his room to recover, though he thought he could have tortured him a little more. He certainly considered killing him, but it wouldn't look good if he was the reason the Death Eaters stormed the castle in search of Draco Malfoy, or his body. Either way, Severus was beyond anger; he was beyond anything that you could call sane, but he kept his composure. He knew he would get his revenge in the end. Returning back to his bedroom, he was surprised to see Hermione sitting up. She looked at him sorrowfully, tears running down her face, her hands on her stomach. Severus just stood in the doorway, wanting to run to her to break down and cry, but he couldn't. It was as if his feet were planted in the stone floor.

"Why?" Was all she said. Severus shook his head.

"I don't know," Severus said, still standing there, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Hermione stood up off the bed and ran to him. Severus gathered him in her arms as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Why!" Hermione screamed in his shoulder. Severus kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why. It was just sort of sick satisfaction people like Malfoy got from raping helpless women.

The next morning was not a cheerful one. Snow clouds covered the sky as February rolled around. She was several months along now, Pomfry told her about four months. She couldn't quite tell what the baby was yet, but all Hermione knew was that she wanted the baby to be healthy. And despite whether it was Severus's or Draco's, she was going to love this baby with every ounce of love she possessed. Hermione left the dungeons, only to be escorted by Severus to and from the Great Hall. Everyone stared at her as she entered the hall. She didn't like the attention and she was grateful that Severus's glares had finally become of some use as the majority of the student body had quit looking at her. She would have suspected that the school would get use to the idea that their Head Girl was pregnant, but apparently not. Hermione sat down at Gryffindor table, next to Harry and Ron and Severus proceeded to the Head Table, where he was greeted formally, as usual, by his fellow staff members. Hermione ignored the whispering going on around her and absolutely refused to look up from her plate. She really didn't want to be there. She hated the whispering going on around her. She hated being stared at. She hated the fact that Malfoy was probably still gleaming over what he had done to her.

Suddenly, she felt unwanted tears come to her eyes as the whispering suddenly started to become louder and louder. She clamped her hands over her ears, but the sound just wouldn't die down. She felt Harry's strong arms wrap around her protectively, but it didn't make her feel protected at all. She couldn't take it anymore. She banged her fists on the table several times until the whispering finally stopped. When she looked up, she could tell by all of the stares that she looked dreadful. Four months pregnant, her nose dribbling and red, her eyes puffy and red from crying, her bushy hair standing up on her head, indeed she looked dreadful. She suddenly spotted Draco, looking extremely smug. That was enough for her. She burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring the several pleading calls from Ron, Harry, and Severus. It was as if her brain completely erased itself. She had no self-control what-so-ever. She found herself in the Head Quarters, ripping the pictures off the walls, tearing her room apart, and then Malfoy's. She tore up everything. She used several of the advanced spells she learned in her fifth year to destroy every piece of furniture there was visible. After she was through with the Head Quarters, her self-control suddenly flittered back to her. Gasping at what she did to the room, she fled, not wanting to be there any longer. The memories were just too much.

A few moments later, she found herself in the Astronomy Tower. She glanced over the iron railing to the ground below. The tower had to be at least one hundred feet above the ground. She wondered if she were able to fly if she jumped. Suddenly, her mind erased itself of everything except that one thought. What if she was able to fly? She wanted to find out. Climbing onto the railing, she balanced herself. She closed her eyes and smiled. The wind felt good on her face. She felt her school robes billowing behind her. What if they held her back? She stripped herself of her school robes and closed her eyes once more.

The wind certainly did feel good. As she was about to let go of the wooden frame holding her in place, she heard a frantic voice scream in the back of her mind. Who was that? Was that Harry's voice? She heard it again, only it was closer. Harry? It was! It was Harry! Hermione's eyes snapped open and she turned to face towards the staircase that led her up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hermione! Watch out! Get down!" Harry screamed. Hermione suddenly felt a strong rush of wind and her fingers slipped from the frame that she had been holding onto. Hermione screamed as loud as she could as she felt herself falling off of the iron railing. Her mind had betrayed her. Why would she even think of doing something like this? Suddenly, she felt Harry's cold hand wrap around hers.

"Oh my God, Harry! Help me!" Hermione screamed frantically. Tears poured down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably. Harry's frightened face peered over the railing at her.

"Don't worry, Hermione! I've got you!" Harry yelled down at her. The wind started to blow harder.

"Please, Harry, please don't let go!" Hermione begged. Harry shook his head as her hands started to slip. Suddenly, she heard more frantic voices. Those of Ron and Severus.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed as he saw Hermione over the railing.

"Help me, Ron, she's slipping!" Harry screamed. Hermione couldn't stop crying as together, Ron, Harry and Severus pulled her up over the railing. Severus gathered her in his arms as she sobbed. Harry and Ron breathed heavily, as they did most of the work pulling a one hundred and fifty pound girl over a four foot railing. That was enough for Hermione. Not only did she try and kill herself, but her baby as well. She sobbed harder into Severus's chest.


	19. The Night Voldemort Found Out

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 19-The Night Voldemort Found Out

The weeks seemed to pass by slowly for Hermione, but before everyone else in the castle knew it, it was May and the chatter and anxiousness for the annual variety of tests was upon them. Hermione was seven months along now and as hard as she tried, she wasn't able to forget the terrible night when she almost killed herself – and her baby. After breakfast, just as she promised Pomfry the night before, Hermione went to the Infirmary, Severus, Harry, and Ron close by her side. Severus pulled the door open for her and she wobbled inside, holding onto her stomach. Madame Pomfry greeted them with a warm, cheerful smile.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Granger. Once a month. I had hoped you would take my advice," Pomfry said, leading Hermione to a bed. Hermione smiled at the older woman.

"Of course, Madame Pomfry," Hermione said, laying back. Pomfry smiled again and rubbed her hands together.

"Very good. Now lie still, Miss Granger," Pomfry said, pulling out her wand. Hermione breathed in and out slowly, smiling over at Severus and her boys. They smiled encouragingly. She didn't know why, but she was always extremely nervous during these check-ups. Pomfry murmured a spell, and her wand started twitching and it hovered low over her belly, glowing blue over her stomach and turning golden over abdomen. Pomfry smiled and suddenly grew very excited.

"Oh, Miss Granger! The baby is big! It looks to be about eight pounds eight ounces! Would you like to know the sex?" Pomfry asked. Hermione smiled and looked at Severus. Severus shook his head and Hermione mimicked him and then she got an idea.

"No, Madame, I would like to find out after the baby is born. But maybe you can help me … Is there any way to find out what the baby looks like or how you can find out to whom a baby belongs while it's still in the womb?" Hermione asked. Pomfry cocked an eyebrow at her and then looked at Severus. Harry and Ron walked on either side of her and held her hand tightly, staring intensely at Pomfry. Pomfry looked shocked at such a suggestion.

"Well, I … Miss Granger, are you trying to tell me that you don't know who the father is?" Pomfry asked.

"I think that is enough cross-examination, Poppy, please tell the woman what she wants to know," Severus asked her in a stiff, cold voice. Pomfry looked shocked, but she nodded.

"Er, yes. There is a spell that is used to extract blood from the fetus. We can tell that way," Pomfry said. Hermione smiled happily.

"Can we do it?" Hermione asked. Pomfry shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not, Miss Granger, I just need a sample of blood from every one of your – er – suiters," Pomfry said. Hermione frowned. How was she suppose to get a sample of blood from Malfoy?

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it for you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, no need to worry, 'Mione, we've got it under control," Ron said, and with that, they left. Pomfry left Severus and her alone for a moment to get a couple of vials and Severus rolled up the sleeve to his left arm. Sitting down next to Hermione, he smiled down at her warmly.

"I'm glad that we were able to do this, Hermione," Severus said, grasping her hand. Hermione smiled.

"So am I, Severus. I just really hope it's yours," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. Moments later, Pomfry returned, and a little shocked to see Severus prepared for the blood extraction, she set her supplied down.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Pomfry asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready. Get on with it, woman," Severus said, not caring to look at his arm. He never really liked the sight of blood.

"Bloodicus Extractionus," Pomfry said. Severus gasped and Hermione was instantly amazed at what she saw. There were no needles, no tubing, no Muggle supplies that the blood went through. All there was, was a thin line of red blood streaming from Severus's arm and into a vial. It stopped almost as immediately as it begun. Pomfry did the same thing to the baby, and Hermione almost immediately regretted her decision. Not only did it hurt her, but she could tell it hurt her baby because almost instantly the baby started to wriggle around helplessly in her belly.

"Okay, that's enough!" Hermione said only a few moments later. The baby's blood, a bright red just as Severus' was collected in a vial and seconds later, Harry and Ron flew in the Hospital Wing, looking quite pleased with themselves. They were carrying a vial, slightly smaller than the ones Pomfry had, but large enough to hold enough blood to do a test.

"How did you get it?" Hermione mouthed to the boys. Harry winked and Ron mouthed back, "We'll tell you later." Madame Pomfry took the vial from the boys and looked around at the four of them.

"Are these all the samples, then?" Pomfry said, labeling each vial with her wand. "Alright then, this is how it will work. I will pour a few drops of the baby's blood into one vial with one sample and the same with the other. I will mix them together and after I say my spell, which ever vial glows a greenish color, that the baby's father. Ready?" Pomfry said. The room nodded as she did her experiment. The vial glowed green and Hermione burst into tears, along with Severus.

((I considered stopping here, but I realized I'm not that mean. Read on dear, faithful reader.))

She couldn't believe it! The baby was Severus'! She was practically carried out of the Infirmary by Severus, who was just as happy as she. Little did they know, a tiny ferret had been listening in on the conversation …

The day after they had found out that the baby belonged to Severus, Hermione couldn't help but rejoice. Not only was it a complete mind blow that it wasn't Malfoy's, but the baby belonged to that man she loved. Severus was relieved and excited as well. It took him thirty-seven years, but he finally found someone worthy of producing him an heir. That night, just as Severus and Hermione were about to sit down for a private dinner, Severus gasped in pain and grasped his left arm.

"Is it …?" Hermione asked in worry. Severus nodded.

"Yes, but it's odd. We shouldn't have another meeting for about a week," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

"Maybe they found a stitch in the plan with the Order," Hermione suggested. Severus shrugged and gasped again as his Mark burned.

"Maybe. I've better go," Severus said, standing up. Hermione looked at him and grasped his hand.

"Be careful," Hermione begged. Severus nodded and without a word, he left her and bounded off toward Hogsmeade where he disapperated to Voldemort's village house.

Severus shivered as a gust of wind blew through his hair. He huddled his robes against him and pulled down his Death Eater mask. Sighing, he went to the site of Voldemort's meetings. There was laughter as soon as he entered the site. The Death Eaters were in a circle, everyone facing each other, arms linked, Voldemort sitting in his high throne.

"Ah, Severus, my dear, dear friend. You're right on time," Voldemort said, spotting him. Severus bowed to the Dark Lord.

"If I may ask, My Lord, for what?" Severus asked stiffly. Severus didn't like that sound of the glee and anger in his voice.

"Why, your party, Severus. Your death party," Voldemort said in a high, mad voice. Severus looked up and he was suddenly in the middle of the Death Eater circle. Death party? What did he mean by Death party?

"Severus Snape, you have betrayed me in the most intolerable of ways. Word has it that it isn't my heir that's growing in the Mudblood bitch! It's yours!" Voldemort yelled. Severus's eyes widened. How did he find out? What was he going to do now that he knew Severus's secret? Suddenly, he felt his entire body seize up and start shaking. It was burning and tearing his flesh. He screamed in agony. Will it ever stop? When it did, he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"But My Lord …" Severus started weakly, attempting to get up from the ground.

"Silence! Draco did not succeed in his several attempts to provide me an heir and he has earned his punishment," Voldemort said, pointing to a tree in the middle of the cemetery where Draco Malfoy was curled up in a tiny ball, sobbing over a missing arm.

"You, Severus, however, have done worse to me. I can always have one of my Death Eaters produce me an heir, but you stole it from me! Your punishment is not a missing limb, but death. My Death Eaters have requested to play with you for a while before I kill you. And I have agreed. You may start, my faithful followers, but first I need his wand." Severus grasped his wand tightly. Voldemort was not going to get his wand no matter the consequence. Severus stood up tall, grasping his wand tightly.

"Please, My Lord, let me explain!" Severus said, still very weak from the Unforgivable. Maybe he would be able to stall him for long enough so he could figure out a plan to escape. Voldemort studied him, grinning madly.

"There's not much to explain. You got to the virgin Mudblood before Draco did and she was infected with your semen that has made a baby. What more is there to explain?" Voldemort asked casually.

"My Lord, I did not know the girl was of any target or else I would have left her pure for Draco. I, then, would have had my way with her," Severus said.

"You lie! Draco has told me of your threats, Severus. He has told me that he heard the medi-witch talking with you and the Mudblood about how the bastard was yours! You cannot continue to lie to me or I will have you death be slow and painful!" Voldemort screamed. Severus bowed his head. How in the hell was he going to get out of this? Suddenly, he got an idea. He could blast the nearest Death Eater with a Smoke Spell and then disappearate.

"Bring me his wand, you imbeciles!" Voldemort screamed. The Death Eaters closed in on Severus and Severus raised his wand above his head.

"Smarfmus!" Severus cried and a cloud of smoke engulfed the circle of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters coughed and he could hear Voldemort's ranting.

"Bring me his wand! Do it or all of you will be like Draco Malfoy!" That was the last thing Severus heard before he disapperated back to Hogsmeade. He fell to the ground weakly. He wasn't able to move. He was in so much pain.

"Please kill me now!"

A/N: This is a long chapter, I know. Was it good though? I hope so. I want to give you hints on the next chapter so badly, but I seriously don't want to spoil it for you guys! I'll update ASAP! Cheers! Oh, and please review.

Again, I forgot to post a question, so here are two.

Q4: This is a fun one. If you had to choose any celebrity to sleep with just to procreate, who would it be? (Mine's either Alan Rickman or David Bowie drools You have got to love those British men)

And

Q5: What are your favorite baby names? (name one girl and one boy, first and middle name please!)


	20. A Night Unexplained

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling

Chapter 20-A Night Unexplained

Hermione sat in their chambers holding a book, but not really seeing the words on the page. It had been too long since Severus had left her. She looked at her watch as the hour hand reached the twelve. It was midnight. She heard the far off chime of the grandfather clock and she sighed in worry. Standing up, she placed a hand on her stomach and grabbed her cloak. Wrapping the warm cloth around her shoulders, she headed out of their chambers and quietly walked up to the Entrance Hall. Hermione wrapped her arms over her chest and started pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the dungeon. 'Please, Severus,' She thought, 'Please hurry and come back to me!'

Severus's eyes fluttered open as a warm breeze brushed his hair. As soon as he tried getting up, he fell back to the ground in an unbearable pain. His vision was blurry, but by just the sounds of the wind blowing the leaves and the soft lapping of waves on the shore bank told him that he was back at Hogwarts, or near by at least. He felt so weak and so vulnerable. He hated feeling this way. He tried picking his head up, but as soon as he did, it began to throb horribly.

"Merlin, please! Please help me!" Severus begged silently. Suddenly, he screamed out in pain. The Mark on his arm was burning, not the stinging sensation he felt when the Dark Lord was calling for his Death Eaters, but the kind of pain that meant something bad was going to happen. He grasped his arm, hoping the pain would go away. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he thought he heard a woman scream.

_"Make her writhe in pain. Tear the flesh and make her bleed. Make her scream. Make her scream!" He yelled over the bonfire. The fire burst higher and higher and red sparks flew out the top. The light illuminated his skull face, burning the crevices deeper. His mad smile touched his ears and his laugh was satanic enough to make even his followers cringe._

Hermione dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. She screamed in agony again. She was sure the entire castle heard her, but she hadn't a care in the world at the moment. She wanted the pain to go away. The tears burnt her face as they slid down and she clutched her stomach even harder.

"Miss Granger? Hermione!" It was Professor McGonagall's voice. Hermione screamed again as another jolt of pain streamed up and down her spine and then right into her abdomen.

"Oh my … Hermione, you're bleeding! Pomfry! Pomfry! Poppy!" Hermione heard McGonagall's frantic screams, but all she could focus on was the immense pain she felt. She wanted it to stop. Oh, Lord, did she want it to stop.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed.

Severus's eyes widened even more as he heard it again. The horrid screaming. It was as if this woman was dying. His arm burst into pain again and he fell down, clutching it, his teeth barred in pain. And then he heard it again, but this time, he heard his name. 'That sounded a little like … Oh God!' Hermione! His heart quickened as he tried to stand up on his wobbly legs.

"I'm coming, Hermione!" Severus yelled as loud as he could, his body still weak from the encounter with Voldemort.

_"Let the blood pour. Make the blood pour! Make her scream in agony! Kill!" His voice echoed through the barren land. His followers, his Death Eaters, cringed at his insanely happy voice. The bonfire was even higher than before and still growing. It was now emitting purple, red, and yellow sparks.  
"Yes my happy creatures! Help her die …"_

Pomfry and McGonagall carried Hermione to the Infirmary and laid her down on the nearest bed.

"She does not look so good, Minerva," Pomfry said, gathering tools to help Hermione in the birthing process. McGonagall looked at Pomfry like she was an idiot.

"That's no lie, Poppy. I'd just like to know what's happening," McGonagall said, unbuttoning Hermione's cloak and taking it off. Pomfry lifted up Hermione's night dress and pulled down her knickers. Hermione screamed in pain again. Pomfry looked up at McGonagall.

"If she doesn't stop bleeding, I don't think there will be anything we can do to save her, Minerva," Pomfry said. McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest and started pacing, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"You better damn well do something about the bleeding, Poppy," McGonagall said.

Severus crashed onto the front steps leading to the Entrance Hall. He breathed heavily. The pressure he put on his legs was beyond pain, beyond hell. He used what upper body strength he had left to drag him up to the door. He reached up for the door handle, and when he tried to turn it, her found that somebody had already opened the door. He crashed inside the Entrance Hall and looked up. It was Albus Dumbledore staring back down at him.

_"DIE! DIE WITH YOUR BASTARD! DIE!"_

Pomfry looked at Hermione. Her face was scrunched up in pain. It was hard for Pomfry to see her this way. Pomfry stuck a hand up Hermione's already torn birth canal, only to hear Hermione scream again. It made her wince, but with an encouraging nod from McGonagall, Pomfry continued. Hermione opened her eyes.

"Ow! Please, Professor, please do something!" Hermione begged. McGonagall was instantly at her side, squeezing her hand.

"We are, Hermione, we are," McGonagall said as calmly as she could. Pomfry stuck her hand up farther. Feeling the baby's head, she started pulling it down further into the birth canal.

"Okay, Hermione, when I say 'Go', I want you to push, okay? Ready? Go!"

With surprising strength, Dumbledore picked Severus up and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

"Headmaster, is … is Hermione alright?" Severus asked weakly. Dumbledore didn't say anything, but kept a stern, sad expression. Severus knew that meant no. As suddenly as he was in Dumbledore's arms, he wasn't any longer, but what he did see there made his stomach, and his heart, drop.

_"Yes! YES! KILL HER NOW!" The bonfire suddenly blew out and the remains blew in a tiny tornado into the sky._

With a disturbing slurping sound, Hermione felt something slide out of her. More tears sprung to her eyes as she watched Pomfry give McGonagall the bloody, unmoving form of her child. Tears slid down her face.

"No!" Hermione said, trying to sit up. Pomfry held her down.

"NO! No! My baby! My baby!" Hermione screamed, her arms flinging out towards the baby, tears pouring down her cheeks.

A/N: Here's chapter 20. I'm not sure of how many more chapters I'm going to go. Five or six at the most. I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was so … sad. A little disturbing, maybe? But, hey, you can't say I didn't warn y'all (look at my summary). Please review.

Q6: If you had a chance to meet anyone in the world, dead or alive, who would it be, and why? (Me: Anne Frank and because she is my inspiration.)


	21. Depression

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21-Depression

Her child was dead. Her first born child was dead. The idea that her child was dead had not processed through her mindyet and students could hear her desperate cries for her lost child whenever they went down into the dungeon. Severus wasn't the same anymore, either. Although he gained his cruelty back, he was not the same man. He was not responsive and anytime a student would look at him, he glared back, daring them to talk. He even questioned himself at times why he was so upset over a lost child. 'Because he was _your_ child, you heartless bastard!' He thought cruelly. It was true. Hermione and Severus lost a boy. A boy that, once he was cleaned of all the blood, looked exactly like his mother except a patch of jet black hair on top his head.

Severus often wondered why the child died. Was it because he was early? Was it because of the complications? Why? The couple had sunk down into a depression. Hermione didn't attend classes any longer. Severus taught his classes, but he was cold and cruel. Hermione stayed locked up in their quarters crying all day and she refused to see Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were two of the many people who heard Hermione's strangled cries that night in the infirmary. They immediately jumped out of their beds and ran down to the Hospital Wing in nothing but their pajamas, but, of course, Professor Dumbledore, who had been standing outside the Infirmary doors, would not let them in. They stood there in shock at the sound of Hermione's horrified screams and Severus' wracked sobs. After hours of sitting out front the Infirmary, Professors McGonagall and Snape came out of the Wing, both with saddened expressions, Severus even more so. Harry began to speak, but McGonagall shook her head.

"Now's not the time, Potter," McGonagall said as she put around Severus' shoulder and led him down to the dungeon. Pomfry came out a second later and both Harry and Ron went to her.

"May we see her?" Ron asked. Pomfry shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid she's not in the mood to see anyone, Mr. Potter. He was stillborn," Pomfry said in a short tone.

A short knock came upon the door. Hermione had stopped crying an hour ago, and looked at the door without moving her head. She had no strength left to cry or to move any part of her body. The door opened and Severus appeared carrying a silver tray topped with food.

"Hermione, you have to eat," Severus said, placing the tray on the table in front of the green couch Hermione had been laying on. She was pale and thin, and it was hard to get her to eat. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"Can't I just sleep?" Hermione asked. Severus closed his eyes.

"You can't just sleep and cry all day, Hermione. You have to eat and carry on with your life. He's dead. Get …"

"Get over it?" Hermione said, looking at him. Severus sighed.

"You have to get on with your life. You're graduating next month and you haven't enough credits to pass into the Wizarding World." Hermione's lip started to tremble.

"Don't you think I know?" Hermione said in a whisper. Severus laid a hand on her shoulder. She sat up quickly.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW, SEVERUS?" Hermione screamed at him, suddenly furious that he would suggest a thing as getting on with her life. Severus looked furious himself.

"Of course you know, Hermione, you know everything! Especially when it comes to my feelings about his death!" Severus said as calmly as he could. He stood up and Hermione shot up, glaring daggers at him.

"No, I don't know your feelings about his death, Severus. Care to clarify? Because obviously I don't know! The day after, you go right on with your life as if his death meant nothing to you!" Hermione said. Severus tried to bite back a counteraction, but he couldn't.

"SO, YOU FIND IT FUNNY TO LABLE ME AS THE UNCARING PARENT? GO RIGHT ON WITH MY LIFE, INDEED, HERMIONE! MY LIFE DID NOT, AT ONE TIME, CONSIST OF DEPRESSION AND UNRESPONSIVE ACTIONS!" Severus yelled. Hermione stood up.

"YOU LIE! OF COURSE IT WAS DEPRESSING AND UNRESPONSIVE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DESCENSY TO MOURN FOR YOUR SON!" Hermione screamed, in tears again. Severus pulled her into his embrace and didn't let go, even as she ranted and beat on his back.

"Listen to yourself! I have been, and always will, mourn for my son, Hermione. I just think that it would be easier to carry on with our lives and … ah!" Severus grasped the upper part of his left arm. Hermione stared at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, please, Severus, please don't go to him!" Hermione said, shaking her head, clutching him in her grasp. Severus looked down at Hermione.

"I have to."

A/N: Sorry about the long-awaited update. I've been working a lot more than usual. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, but the next one is an entire conversation between … wait, no. I shouldn't tell you. You guys will just have to wait.


	22. A Little Chat

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own neither Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling

Chapter 22-A Little Chat

Hermione cried after Severus left for Voldemort. He gave her a desperate look, and then fled to the entrance to Hogsmeade. She broke down and cried - again. She knew that Severus would come back even more a broken man.

Severus disapperated to Voldemort's house in the village. He hesitated, clenching his hands together behind his back to keep them from shaking. What was he thinking! The last time he faced Voldemort, he was centimeters from death! 'Maybe,' Severus thought, 'just maybe I might be able to persuade him that Draco Malfoy was lying!' He snorted sarcastically. 'Yeah, right! Like that will save me my head! Voldemort is a proud man who will kill me when he sees me. I better get out of here!' And as soon as Severus raised his wand to disappearate back to the castle, he heard the satanic voice of Voldemort.

"_Accio wand_!" And right out of Severus's hand flew his wand. How did Voldemort know he was there? 'That's right, moron,' Severus scolded himself, 'you forget that he knows where all of his Death Eaters are at all times.'

"Tsk, tsk, Severus, my dear boy, please join me and my _loyal_ Death Eaters by the bonfire." Severus turned around in circles, but he didn't see Voldemort. It was as if he was standing right by his side, whispering in his ear. Severus reluctantly walked to the other side of the wrecked mansion that was once a quite beautiful building. As soon as he stepped foot into the bonfire light, the Death Eaters started chattering gleefully.

"My dear _Severus_," Voldemort said with a little slither put into Severus's name, "Please join us." Severus didn't move.

"My Lord …"

"Ah, ah, ah, Severus. No talking, just _sit_." Severus reluctantly sat. Voldemort got up from his horned throne and started to descend down the stairs, his snake-like eyes on his the entire time.

"So, _Severus_, is your child dead? Did I succeed?" Voldemort asked casually. Anger erupted in his chest, but he didn't dare make a move. Severus bowed his head and heard Voldemort laughed madly.

"See, my _faithful_ Death Eaters, is my power not amazing? I'm growing stronger every minute those blundering fools at the Ministry don't capture me. If I can manage to kill an infant from one hundred miles away, imagine what I can do in another year,thousands of miles away!" Voldemort said, his arms flinging wildly in the air as he talked. Severus grinded his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to prevent another downpour of tears.

"Now, what shall I do with the mourning mother? Shall I have her bear my an heir once and for all? Or shall I dispose of her so she does not mourn herself into madness? Tough decision," Voldemort said, grinning madly. Severus's head popped up, his eyes wide with fear. No! He couldn't take _her_ away from him either!

"No, please, my lord, spare her life," Severus begged, getting on his knees and crawling to kiss the hem of his robes. Voldemort's grin turned into a deep frown at the sight of Severus groveling.

"_Sparmomentum!_" Severus started to choke as he was being raised into the air to be eye level with Voldemort.

"Why in _Merlin's_ name should I do that? It would be one less Mudblood to deal with. And she would no longer feel the pain of her child's _unexpected_ death." Severus opened his eyes, even though he was trying to wrestle off the invisible arm squeezing his neck.

"Pplese … m … lrd …" Severus gurgled. He was quickly running out of air. Voldemort glared and waved in front of Severus's face. Severus dropped to the ground as the spell was lifted. Severus gasped for air as he put his own hands around his throat trying to protect it from that attack again.

"Thank …thank you, my lord," Severus managed, coughing. Voldemort walked back up the stairs to his throne and collapsed in it, rubbing his temples.

"Now, please, Severus, make your excuses good. I have only an hour until my bed time and I would like to kill you within that time span," Voldemort said, grinning again. Severus looked up at him; there was fear in his eyes and on his face. He faintly heard the Death Eaters laughed in the background. Would his life really end within the next hour? No!

"Please, my lord, I do admit that the child was mine, but I had no intention of stealing your heir's bearer. If I would have known …"

"I may be a cold-hearted snake, Severus, one who doesn't give a damn about anyone but my self, and beyond what people initially thought, I _do_ know what love is, and _you were in love with THAT MUDBLOOD FILTH_! So don't give me that _shit_ about how you didn't know!" Voldemort screamed. Severus closed his mouth. 'Fuck! How am I supposed to get out of this and back to Hermione safely? Why didn't I listen to her and not go?' Severus thought frantically. Then he started to look around for some sort of escape route. He knew a little wandless magic, but not enough to get him back to Hogsmeade in perfect condition. He sighed, looking up at Voldemort. Voldemort was absentmindedly twirling Severus's wand through his long, bony fingers. 'If I could just find some way to steal my wand back …' Suddenly, he spotted a house elf carrying a large tray of refreshments up the stairs to Voldemort. The elf winced as Voldemort looked its way.

"Master … Gabby brings you treats," the elf whispered. Voldemort grinned cruelly and grabbed the goblet and bottle of wine that sat on the tray. The elf winced and looked down. Voldemort poured himself a glass of wine and gulped it.

"Care for a glass, Severus?" Voldemort asked. Severus didn't look up and he didn't respond. Voldemort's mad grin faded.

"ANSWER ME!" Voldemort screamed, slamming the goblet down on the tray. Severus winced and looked up at Voldemort.

"No, thank you, my lord. I have drunk quite enough tonight," Severus lied. Voldemort grinned again.

"One more shouldn't hurt. ELF!" Gabby ran over to Voldemort, trembling. Voldemort ignored her, however, and took the second bottle of wine and poured a goblet full for Severus.

"My _dear_, Severus … Come … enjoy the tastes of my _good_ wine," Voldemort said with a suspicious grin. Severus stood up and obediently took the goblet. He looked down at the liquid. It was a thick, red color and smelled sour. Severus grimaced and looked up at Voldemort.

"Come now, Severus. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already," Voldemort said. Severus held his breath and took a sip of Voldemort's 'wine'. As sudden as it hit his tongue, Severus spit it back up and coughed. It was blood! He could hear Voldemort's insane laughter.

"Don't you like the wine, Severus? It is a combination I came up with myself. It has a dash of Firewhiskey, Muggle Vodka, oh, and _your child's blood_!" Severus threw the goblet down, his son's precious blood spilling everywhere.

"YOU INSANE BASTARD! YOU SICK FREAK!" Severus screamed. The crowd of Death Eaters became uneasily quiet. Voldemort's smiled instantly turned into a deep frown. Severus glanced at the house elf and saw that it grimaced immensely. Scared of Voldemort's reaction, the house elf took a step back and held the empty tray in front of her tiny body. Not waiting for Voldemort's first words to him, Severus spun around and prepared the try and disapperate without his wand.

"_CRUITICUS!_"

A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I last updated, but here is chapter 22. There should just be about three left. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I spelt 'Cruiticus' wrong. Please review ... and I know ... I know. Voldemort was, and always wil be, a sick freak.


	23. A Day of Reckoning

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 23-A Day of Reckoning 

Severus writhed on the ground in pain. As hard as he tried not to scream, he did. He screamed loudly. Suddenly, he stopped writhing and panted as he laid face first on the soggy soil.

"_DON'T YOU EVER INSULT ME!"_ Voldemort screamed. Severus didn't pay any attention to him. He was just thankful he was still alive. He continued to pant, but he felt his strength slowly return to him. Severus could lift his head on enough to see Voldemort raise his wand.

"My Lord …" Severus sighed in relief as a Death Eater stepped out from the throng of black cloaks and masks.

"What is it, Avery?" Voldemort said icily.

"My … My Lord, we should wait until sunrise to kill him. It would give you time to rest and we could torture him a bit for you so he'll want you to kill him," Avery explained. Severus could tell that Voldemort was thinking it over. Avery was always one of his favorites. Voldemort suddenly looked very tired and waved his hand at Avery.

"Elf!" Voldemort said instead of answering him. Gabby hurried to Voldemort's side, trembling.

"Ye … yes, master?" Gabby said quietly.

"Bring me some Firewhisey. I do not wish to miss Avery's grand torturing of dear _Severus_, here," Voldemort said as Gabby ran off, looking back at Severus. Severus was able to gain enough strength that he was one all fours. Severus gritted his teeth. Damn! He was in a lot of pain. Only if he could hex Voldemort and run for his life … 'No! Severus! You will not run like a coward!' his self-conscience told him. Severus shook his head. 'But I must! For Hermione!' Severus slowly stood to his feet as the Death Eaters prepared to torture him. Some laughed while testing their wands for the right curses, others stayed quiet. He shook his head again trying to overcome the dizziness he felt. Voldemort spotted him standing and gave a bright, cheery laugh.

"Why, look who decided to come back to life before his grand little show?" Voldemort said. Several Death Eaters howled in laughter. Severus was angry.

"Fuck you!" Severus screamed. The Death Eaters stopped laughing and stared at Voldemort. It was if Voldemort's insane smile was stuck on his face. Severus closed his eyes, trying to summon up enough strength to accio his wand from Voldemort's long fingers. It could work … maybe …

"WHAT! DID I NOT TELL YOU NOT TO INSULT ME?" Voldemort was off his throne and staring at Severus with a deadly glare. Severus opened his eyes and he could instantly tell that Voldemort wanted to kill him – badly. As Voldemort walked down the stairs, he could see Gabby in the corner of his eye pouring a red wine into a goblet. He also saw a tiny, clear vile tucked safely in the pocket of her muddy potato sack. Severus smiled and with his summoned strength, he held out his right hand.

"_Accio wand_!" Severus screamed, and surprisingly, his wand flew out of Voldemort's fingers and into his hand. Voldemort raged and some Death Eaters stood amazed. Not many wizards could use wandless magic. Severus held his wand in front of him, pointing it at Voldemort's head. Suddenly, Voldemort's rage disappeared and his insane smile appeared.

"Okay, Severus, a duel. Between you and me," Voldemort said, taking off his robes, his wand at the ready.

"Sorry you won't get your chance to torture anyone tonight, Avery. Maybe Draco Malfoy, if he ever gets enough courage to stand before me again," Voldemort said, not taking his eyes off Severus. Without a proper 'Go at it!', Severus lunged forward, shrieking the first incantation that came to his mind.

"_Locomotor Voldemort!_" Voldemort began to lift off of the ground, but not until he had a chance to send blue sparks toward Severus. Severus dodged them and pointed his wand back up at Voldemort, who was slowly floating back down to the soft soil.

"_Incantanto Generabus_!" The pink and yellow sparks hit Voldemort in the face and huge black and blue boils began to grow on his face and neck at a rapid speed. Voldemort screamed and began to sever the boils off.

"_Cruticus_!" Voldemort screamed, while tearing his boils off his face. Severus didn't have enough time to react, but instead ended up on the ground, writhing in pain, again. Severus screamed. 'Not again!' Voldemort was finally free of the painful boils as soon as Severus began to get strength back. Instead of casting another curse on Severus, Voldemort picked him up by the neck and squeezed. Severus gasped.

"I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with your pitiful curses, Severus," Voldemort growled, squeezing his neck again. Severus yelled out a strangled cry before Voldemort dropped him to the ground. Severus coughed and held his throat.

"You … bastard!" Severus screamed as loud as his severely sore throat could handle. Voldemort stopped.

"Yes, I am a bastard, Severus. Thank you for reminding me what my goal in life is," Voldemort said, pulling up his long black sleeves, trying a few minor curses on a tree as Severus gained his strength back. Severus did and without a warning to Voldemort he raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort's head.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Severus screamed. A green light shot out of the tip of his wand, but before it hit Voldemort, a Death Eater jumped out in front of it. His body fell to the ground with a loud thump and Voldemort turned around and went to the fallen Death Eater. Several Death Eaters attended to the dead Death Eater and pulled up his mask. It was not a man at all, but a small woman that Severus knew from his Hogwarts days. Her name was Dreanna Ramsdell and why she was a Death Eater was beyond him. Her father was the Minister of Magic in those days and was always against Voldemort and his cronies. Voldemort closed his eyes.

"Dreanna was one of my more faithful Death Eaters. She will not die in vain," Voldemort vowed.

"How sweet," Severus said, trying not to show how angry or fearful he was, "Can we move on?" Voldemort glared daggers at him. Severus took a step back, still rubbing at his sore throat. His wand was positioned at Voldemort's forehead and Voldemort's, the same.

"You will pay for her death and your betrayal," Voldemort said. Severus closed his eyes. Deep in his heart he knew Voldemort was right. He didn't want to believe it was true, but he knew it was. Severus sighed and opened his eyes once more.

"Let's get this over with," Severus said bravely. Voldemort glared.

"_AVADA KADAVRA!_" They both said it at the same time. Severus couldn't blink as he saw the green light come towards him. He heard a body fall to the ground, and sighing in relief, he welcomed the green light.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, sad too, but the next one … well, you'll just have to find out. Only one or two more to go … I'll be sad to see this fic end … Please review! Cheers!


	24. Miracle Potions

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

A/A/N: In this chapter, the dream sequence is in _italics._

Chapter 24-Miracle Potions

Hermione sat on her bed staring at her wrist watch. The time clicked by slowly. She sighed in worry and laid back down on the bed. 'Severus, oh, Severus …' Hermione thought with worry, 'Why did you go?' Her eyes slowly filled with tears as she thought of everything that could have went wrong. Did Voldemort kill him? Did the Death Eaters torture him? Did they play with him as if he were a doll? What happened? Hermione yawned and only then did she realize how tired she was. Reluctantly, she allowed her heavy eyelids to close.

_It was a dark room that she was standing in. All around her was the faint stench of blood and sweat. She looked from side-to-side, but she could not see anything, nor determine where the weird smell was coming from. Suddenly, she felt a hard stick dissolve into her hand. Instantly knowing what it was, she waved it over her head muttering, "_Lumos_!"_

_She inwardly felt something weird about this room, even though it was just a plain, brick-walled room. There was a single door in this room and she initially thought that this was where this stench was protruding from. She walked over to the door, careful not to make any noise just in case something was behind it. She hesitantly placed her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before turning the knob and swinging open the door. _

_She gasped! It was Severus! His wrists were cuffed in shackles that were hanging from the endless roof. He was severely beaten and bruised. His eyes were closed and it looked like his was unconscious. She ran into the small room, but the further she ran, the farther he seemed to float away from her._

_"SEVERUS!" She screamed frantically, holding her arm out in front of her. He couldn't hear her._

_"SEVERUS! SEVERUS!" She cried as she fell to the ground, almost exhausted from running. Suddenly, a loud, evil laugh boomed from all around her._

_"You silly little girl! Severus has paid with his life when he decided to betray me. All he could have done was to give you up, just as he had given his child up, but he was a fool!" The loud voice laughed at her. Her eyes were soaked and red with tears. She sobbed and beat her fists on the hard concrete floor. Suddenly, her wand light went out and the house lights came on. Voldemort was standing there with a tiny bundle in his arms, the evil smile stuck on his face. She looked up at him and noticed the bundle. Sneak suspicions of what he carried in his arms made her want to sob and beat him to a pulp. Of course he had stolen her child from her! Of course he would have been the only one who was able to accomplish such a thing! _

_"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" She screamed, tears flying down her face. Voldemort's smile stayed glued on his face, even as her insults were thrown at him. _

_"Don't you want to see your child?" He asked calmly, holding the bundle out to her. She got up and ran at him. He laughed as she reached him and grabbed the bundle of robes out of his arms. She opened the bundle and nothing was there! She threw the robes to the ground and started beating him with her fists, sobbing all the time. Voldemort continued to laugh as she hit him with all her might. _

_Soon, she was exhausted and she fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. Voldemort laughed and laughed._

_"Not only is your child dead, but your little Sevie-poo, too!" Voldemort laughed wildly. She looked up at hi, her eyes wide. Severus? NO!_

_"No! No! No!" She screamed. All of a sudden, Voldemort started to scream himself. She looked up at him, tears still flowing down her face in streams. A green flame started at the hem of his robes and traveled quickly, devouring his robes, his arms, and soon his wide, frightened eyes. His ashes fell to the ground in a small heap. She screamed as loud as she could. _

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger? Hermione!" She was being shaken, but as far as she was concerned, she didn't care if she ever woke up again. Her Severus was gone! Just as her child was wiped away from her life. She reluctantly opened her eyes and stared into the worried black orbs of Professor Minerva McGonagall. McGonagall's eyes were free of tears, but Hermione could tell that she had been crying.

"You better come with me, Miss Granger," McGonagall said formally.

The scene was chaos! Death Eaters ran in every which way, not knowing what to do. Their leader, their invincible master has just been murdered! And by no more than the betrayer himself, Severus Snape. But now he was dead, too!

"What should we do? Should we leave?" one asked another. He shook his head.

"What if he rises again? He will punish us all for betrayal!"

"I'm leaving!"

"No!"

"There's no coming back for him this time! He's long-gone for sure!"

"You fool!"

"I may be a fool, but I want to live outside of Azkaban!"

"You are such a dolt! The Dark Lord will kill you for treason!"

"He is not coming back!"

The tiny House Elf, Gabby, crawled her way through the storm of Death Eaters. She quivered, but she made it her mission to help Severus Snape. He was not a bad guy. Not like her master nor any of the other 'masters'. As she reached his dead body, she looked at his wrist watch.

"Gabby cannot tell time," Gabby scolded herself gently. She hoped, however, that the first three minutes of his death had not passed yet. She learned of this potion as it was presented to Voldemort by Severus Snape, himself. It was called the Dierordium Potion and it was used to revive the dead within the first three minutes of their passing. She uncorked the clear vile that she had found in her master's bedroom, and poured the liquid into a crack of his mouth.

"Hey, you, elf!" Gabby yelped and ran in the opposite direction of Severus's unmoving body.

A/N: I thought this would be a good place to stop. Just a little cliff hanger for ya!  Now some questions to ponder: Will the potion work? What is McGonagall telling Hermione? Until the next time I update. Please review! Cheers!


	25. The Ending

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 25-The Ending

Hermione stared at McGonagall's face, tears beginning to spring to her eyes.

"Wh … what?" Hermione asked, her bottom lip trembling. McGonagall tried not to show that she, too, cared about this awful news, but she could not take it any longer.

"Severus is dead, Hermione!" McGonagall cried. She placed a withered hand on her face and Hermione sobbed out loud, covering her mouth with her hand before she broke down into wrecked sobs. She cried loudly as she purposely fell from her chair to the floor.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

His eyes cracked open, even before his ears could adjust to the sounds around him. There were sounds of feet wildly running this way and that. He blinked several times before his eyes fully adjusted and from what he could see, he did defeat Voldemort! Death Eaters were running around, trying to decide what to do with their 'freedom'. Many were frantic, but many others were calm, especially a small group, whom were standing about ten feet from Severus. He could hear their very loud conversations.

"Should we try and revive him?" One asked. Another shook his head furiously.

"No. Avada Kedavra can never be counter-acted," the man said.

"Wait! That's not true! Remember that speech Snape gave to the Dark Lord about that potion? Erm … what was it called? The Deodree? No, that's not it. Well, my point is, however, the Killing Curse can be counter-acted with this potion within the first three minutes of death!" Another man said. Severus recognized the voice to be that of Avery's, the man who probably saved his life. Another one of their group members snorted.

"It's been over three minutes, you bloody moron! How you ever became one of our Master's favorites, I'll never know." That was Lucius Malfoy. Severus grinded his teeth. Oh, how would he love to kill that man. Suddenly, just as Severus was about to come to all fours, an elf, the same elf he saw earlier that evening, was at his side. She smiled.

"Oh, Gabby is so happy you is living, sir!" Gabby said, hugging his arm. Severus blinked.

"How … what … how?" Severus was confused. Did he not just die? Did he not take his own life to kill Voldemort and save Hermione? The first one of his attempts did not serve in vain, but the second one …

"Gabby is giving you the potion, sir, the potion you is saying to my master, sir," Gabby said. Severus was confused? The potion he said to her master? Then it struck him! Of course he would come back! He _let_ Gabby find the vile! He planted it near the wine! 'And it's pronounced Dierordium,' Severus thought icily. Gabby smiled again.

"Thank you for finding it, Gabby," Severus said, about to get up. Her green eyes suddenly got very large.

"No, no, no. Sir must not get up. Master may be gone, but many more masters survived your attack. Gabby is being scared for your safety, sir," Gabby said. Severus looked at the elf. She was honestly afraid for him. 'A first,' He thought, grimly.

"Gabby, is there any way I can get up with them seeing me?" Severus asked. All he wanted to do was go home to Hermione and never see, or hear from, the Death Eaters again. Gabby shook her head.

"A lot of masters is going away. They is never returning to my master, sir. A lot is staying, sir. A lot of them is saying that they will take over my mater's reign, sir," Gabby said fearfully. Severus looked startled. He thought they would have fled once Voldemort was killed!

"Gabby, who is in charge? Who is the strongest of them now? Who is saying that they will take over his reign?" Severus questioned. Gabby looked fearful, her eyes wide. They started to brim with tears.

"Lucius Malfoy is reigning, sir. He is saying he wants fear in this world, that he will do whatever needs to happen to make it possible. Other masters is not wanting this to happen, sir, but they is being scared to go against him, sir," Gabby said, looking from side-to-side, before yelping.

"Gabby should not being saying this to you, sir! Gabby should being staying quiet!" Gabby said before carefully running away from him. He wanted to call her back, but he was afraid of bringing attention to himself. Suddenly, a hand was brought down on his head and grasped a handful of his hair, yanking him up off the ground. Severus yelped in pain, bringing his hands to the hand that was holding him.

"Lucius! Look what I found!" It was the deep voice of Goyle. Lucius Malfoy's head snapped over to Goyle and the struggling Severus. Lucius pulled off his Death Eater mask, and stared at him in shock and amusement.

"Why, Severus Snape did not die after all!" Severus said. The other Death Eaters in his circle pulled off their masks and Severus recognized a few of them. There was, of course, Avery, and then Crabbe, a few of Durmstrang's outcasts (Ivankoff, Frusenoff, and Ashbuern) and a handful of Slytherin students (Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and a third year student he knew only by reputation, Emily Hutchinson). Goyle dropped Severus in front of Lucius, who was pointing his wand at Severus's forehead.

"Yes, Lucius, it makes you wonder whether the Dark Lord was even able to pull off a stunt like killing someone," Severus said coldly. Lucius smirked at him.

"And I suppose your dead son had nothing to do with my Master, hm, Severus?" Severus glared at Lucius.

"Don't bring my son into this, Lucius! At least he wasn't a complete failure like yours. Draco does not even have an arm, and this proved to the Dark Lord that he was not able to get a girl pregnant, the right _or_ wrong way!" Severus yelled.

"Your son was but one second old before he died! How could he not be a failure? He sent his mother into complete hysteria and depression, and you as well!"

"Yes, that may be true, _Lucius_, but my son managed to do one thing!"

"What was that?" Lucius sneered.

"He managed to bring me happiness!" Severus growled, swinging up from the ground, his wand in his hand, pointing it right a Lucius's heart. Lucius seemed shocked for a moment, but he quickly revived. Severus looked down at his wand. He smiled slyly. Severus used his wandless magic to summon his wand while he and Lucius were arguing.

"Nice little trick, Severus. Let's see how your dueling skills are," Lucius said. Severus scowled.

"Did you not see how they were when I was dueling the Dark Lord, Lucius? If you have not, I killed him," Severus said. Lucius shrugged.

"I would like to try you out for size," Lucius said, taking a few steps backward. Severus did the same and pointed it at Lucius's heart. Severus breathed in deeply and before they even bowed properly, Lucius was at him with multiple spells. Severus only had time to dodge a few getting hit with a particularly nasty Jelly-Legs Curse. Severus had an extremely hard time walking.

"I thought you were older than seventeen, Lucius," Severus sneered as his legs slowly came back to normal. Lucius just laughed.

"I thought, why not bring back the old days?" Lucius asked, laughing.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Severus said, catching Lucius off guard. It hit Lucius in the chest and sent him flying back fifteen feet right onto his back. He coughed loudly after he hit the ground. This gave Severus enough time for his legs to go fully back to normal. Severus ran over to Lucius and pointed his wand at his forehead.

"Tell me now, Lucius, why I shouldn't kill you," Severus slithered through barred teeth. Lucius glared up at him.

"I don't have an excuse, Severus, but if you must, you must," Lucius said calmly. He knew that Severus couldn't kill him. Lucius smirked when Severus pulled his wand away.

"What ever happened to the fearless Severus?" Lucius asked, sitting up as Severus walked away. Severus ignored him. All he wanted to do was get back to Hermione. Suddenly, the hair of the back of his neck stood on end. Something was happening! And right this instant. As if in slow motion, Severus turned around and leapt out of the way of the green streak of light, giving him only enough time to yell out the same curse. Severus heard Lucius's hard body fall to the ground with a thump. Severus fell to the ground hard, but heard nothing. It was as if he went deaf. He slowly sat up and looked around. Every Death Eater had stopped in his tracks when Lucius's body fell to the ground. Without a thought, Severus apperated.

Hermione sat sobbing on her bed. McGonagall had just given her the worst news she could ever get. Apart from her child dying, Severus had died too!

"No!" Hermione moaned, lying down on her bed, letting the hot tears to soak into her pillow case. Her body shook with racked sobs and her mind couldn't think straight. She let her eyes closed, wishing for Death to come and take her away.

Hours passed, but Hermione awoke to a gentle touch on her face. She started to cry again when the hand disappeared.

"Severus …" She moaned, sobs invading her body. The hand returned to her hair, smoothing it down. Hermione felt it!

"No!" Hermione shouted, sitting up, crying harder. "Please leave me, ghost!" Suddenly, a candle lit up and illuminated a dirty, beaten face. Hermione's sobs quickly stopped and she stared at the all-too-familiar face in disbelief.

"Severus?" Hermione murmured. She reached out a hand to touch his face, but the candle light suddenly went out.

"Hermione …" It was! It was Severus! Hermione started crying again and fumbled in the dark to find Severus's body. He was no longer sitting on the bed.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed. The door to Severus and Hermione's rooms opened and then shut quickly. Hermione scrambled off the bed and flung herself out of the door. She saw a faint shadow on the wall leading up to the Entrance Hall. She quickly ran up the stairs and stared, baffled, around the Hall. Nothing was there. Hermione sobbed, but a darkened figure caught her eye rounding the corner leading to the front garden of Hogwarts. She ran, not caring if anyone heard her frantic footsteps, but swung herself out the door and stopped still. Severus was lying on the ground before the staircase, looking beaten and bruised, just as he had when she saw him down in the dungeons. Without hesitation, she leaped four steps at a time and reached Severus, and immediately checking for a pulse. It was there! He _was_ alive! Not wanting to leave him, but thinking it better for him if she did, she ran all the way to the Infirmary to fetch Madam Pomfry. Severus was alive!

Eleven Months Later …

"Come on, Hermione, push, dear, that's right. Good …" Pomfry coached. Hermione breathed in deeply and pushed hard, but all she could feel was the pain. She wanted this thing out … NOW!

"Please, get it out! Please!" Hermione begged. Severus, who had been staring at Hermione vagina with Pomfry, smiling excitedly.

"I see the head, Hermione!" Severus said. Hermione, encouraged, pushed again.

"Very good, Hermione! The head is almost out! Push again!" Pomfry urged. Severus came back up to her side and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You're doing wonderful, love," Severus whispered. Hermione smiled faintly and pushed again.

"Ah! Hermione! The head is out, dear girl!" Exclaimed Pomfry excitedly. Severus ran over and looked up at her and nodded.

"It has a full head of black hair, 'Mione!" Severus exclaimed.

"Just one more good push and your baby will be here in the world," Pomfry said. Hermione huffed and pushed again. She felt the baby slide out of her and it instantly began to cry.

"You have a girl! A very beautiful baby girl!" Pomfry said, laying the crying baby on Hermione. Hermione started to cry. This one had not died! She hadn't! Severus came to Hermione side and kissed her cheek, smiling lovingly at the little girl's face.

"She looks just like you," Severus said with admiration. The little girl swung an angry fist.

"Yes, and she has your temper. I love you, Mr. Snape," Hermione said, staring up at him.

"And I, you, Mrs. Snape," Severus said, kissing her. Pomfry took the baby from her to be cleaned and Pomfry looked at the couple.

"What's her name?" Pomfry asked.

"Gabby," Severus said instantly. Hermione looked up at him. Severus looked down at her and kissed her nose. Hermione understood and nodded.

"Yes, Gabriel Anna Snape," Hermione said, looking up at Severus. Severus smiled and nodded.

"Beautiful name," Severus said, grasping Hermione's hang and squeezing.

"Yes, beautiful."

A/N: I am done! And extremely sad to see this fic go! wails NOOOOO! sighs Well, I suppose it was just due time …

P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!

**Q11: HOW DID YOU LIKE 'TERMS OF EVIL'?**


End file.
